The Trio and the Goblet of Fire
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: Part 2 of the Trio Series. Our trio have an interesting summer as they learn new skills, become more confident and attend the Quidditch World Cup before going back to school for their fourth year. A year that sees Harry competing in a legendary tournament as Ron and Hermione's relationship becomes more serious. I don't own Harry Potter. R/Hr.
1. Living Arrangements

Chapter One: Living Arrangements

It was nearly a week into the summer holidays but Harry Potter was bored. He was restless and waiting for when he could leave Privet Drive for the summer. He hated the summer holidays, he hated Privet Drive and he hated the Dursleys. However, life is not all bad. At least this summer he had company. His godfather; Sirius, was there – albeit in his Animagus form. The large black dog that was his godfather had proved very useful, particularly when Dudley had returned from his own school; Smeltings, with a letter to Vernon and Petunia about their concerns for Dudley and his weight as the school shop no longer had knickerbockers that fit him, also advice on a diet for Dudley, which the Dursleys had been following ever since. Attempts to make Harry follow the diet too had been met with a frightening growl from Snuffles.

It was the next day when Harry's boredom was finally alleviated.

They had all just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the front door.

'Boy, get the door,' said Vernon from behind his Daily Mail. Snuffles growled but Harry got up and went to answer the door as Vernon paled.

'Hello, Harry,' said Remus as Harry opened the door.

'Hello, Prof – Remus. Are we leaving by any chance?' Harry said hopefully.

'Yes, we are. Are you packed?'

'Yes and no, come in and I'll just repack what little I have unpacked.'

Remus entered the house and found the Dursleys still in the kitchen as Harry went to pack. Harry arrived back into the kitchen as Vernon said, 'YOU! Who invited you into my house?'

'Well, if you had gotten off of your fat, lazy arse and answered the door yourself …' said Harry.

Remus raised his hand to stop Vernon from speaking and said; 'I have come to take Harry and Snuffles for the rest of the summer, his godfather awaits their arrival …' Snuffles leapt up and ran to the door as Remus and Harry carried his trunk outside towards a large black car.

'It's Sirius' car,' said Remus.

'Have you got a driving licence, then?' Harry asked as they heaved the trunk into the boot while Sirius had leapt into the backseat, Remus closed the door and boot before getting in the car, as Harry sat in the front passenger seat.

'Yes, Sirius and I both took Muggle Studies and when we learned about Cars and Motorbikes, Sirius took a real interest, and we both got our licences after our sixth year at Hogwarts,' Remus replied. 'Fasten your seat belt, Harry.'

'What about Dad? Did he get a licence with you too?' asked Harry.

'He thought we were bonkers. He said, "Why drive when you can fly?" But we did it anyway,' said Sirius who had transformed, 'Just stop around the corner, Moony, I want to drive.'

Remus complied and once they had swapped places the drive was smooth and fun. Sirius put on the radio, wound the windows down and opened the engine as they sped undetected through the country.

'Where are we going?' asked Harry.

'We're going to a new cottage I bought. It is Floo connected, but only to the Burrow. That way you can go and see Ron anytime you want, or to simply go for a fly. Molly says you're welcome to go over anytime you want,' said Sirius. When they arrived, Sirius showed Harry to his room and then the three of them went to the kitchen and sat at the table.

'Right, Harry, some house rules. One: no brooding or moping. If I see you doing either, I will give you a tickling charm. Two: I expect one prank a week from you. On anyone you choose, however, a word to the wise, don't prank Remus during the week of the full moon. Three: you can go to bed whenever you want, eat when, what and how much you want. You're free to come and go as you please, but please make sure you tell us where you're going, or if we're not around, leave a note on the table, or the fridge. You can invite your friends around to stay anytime, unless it's the full moon, in which case you'll be going to the Burrow. I think that's everything. Okay?' said Sirius.

'Yep, sounds good. Can I go and see the Weasleys? I'd like to go for a fly.'

'Yeah, go for it, Pup,' said Sirius. Harry grabbed his Firebolt before Flooing to the Burrow.

0o0

The summer holidays, so far, for Ron had been going well. Hermione had Flooed him the moment she arrived home and they had spent a couple of hours talking, despite Fred and George hanging in the background chuckling and making kissing noises, for which they had been told off by their mother. Another surprise had been the arrival of Bill, Ron's oldest brother to the Burrow. He had come to visit as well as to see some international Quidditch. The dinner at Hermione's parent's house had gone better than he could have hoped. Her parents were very nice and insisted that Ron call them by their first names; Richard and Helen.

Right now, he and Hermione were walking back to the Burrow from the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, where they had been on a date. It was a beautifully warm summer evening. They stopped down by the river where the Burrow was visible. Ron sat down on the cool grass and pulled Hermione down to sit next to him. Smiling at her, he pulled her into a kiss. They had entered the long make-out stage of their relationship. She lay back taking Ron with her. He stroked her cheek gently as he kissed her. She wrapped her leg around his waist as she kissed him back. His hand found her bare leg, caressing it as gently as he did her face, causing her to moan a little into his mouth. They broke apart for Ron to look into her eyes and for Hermione to catch her breath. Eventually, Ron broke the silence.

'Hermione, there's something I have to tell you …'

'You can tell me anything, Ron.'

'I-I love you, Hermione.'

'Oh, Ron … I love you, too.'

Ron then began kissing her again. It was such a relief to both of them. Ron was scared that he might have scared her off, and Hermione had been scared that it might be too soon. They kissed one another with even more passion than ever before, however, it was getting late, and together they stood up, straightened themselves out, and walked back to the Burrow, where they found three very familiar people.

'Harry, Sirius, Remus!' said Ron loudly before clapping Harry on the back.

'Ronald Weasley! It's Mr Black and Mr Lupin!' said Mrs Weasley.

'Ahh, no, no, no, please don't call me Mr Black, it makes me feel old!' said Sirius as if wounded.

'Molly, it's fine, I've already told them all to call me Remus,' said Remus.

'Oh, sorry, dear, why don't you sit down, dinner is almost ready,' said Mrs Weasley.

As if on cue, there was a rumble from the stairs and Ron's stomach, as Fred, George and Mr Weasley joined them at the dinner table.

'Hey, Fred, George, do you remember that map you gave me?' said Harry.

'Of course,' they chorused.

'Well, I'd like you to meet Messrs Moony and Padfoot,' said Harry indicating Remus and Sirius.

'What!' said Fred.

'Really?' said George. Harry just nodded.

Then Fred and George threw themselves on their knees, bowing before Remus and Sirius exclaiming, 'We're not worthy! We're not worthy!'

Sirius and Remus both chuckled at the twins before Mrs Weasley told them to get back to their seats.

'Who were Prongs and Wormtail?' asked Fred.

'Prongs was my dad, but Wormtail is a rat,' said Harry.

'Cool, a son of a Marauder! You have to come pranking with us, Harry,' said George.

'Yeah, we'll corrupt you yet,' said Fred.

Then talk began of Harry's previous years at Hogwarts, which left Sirius looking at his godson and his friends in awe.

'You three are heroes,' he said.

But all three shook their heads humbly and said, 'We did what anyone else would have done.'

But Sirius shook his head and said, 'It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer, I'll buy out the entire Top Box so we can all go.'

The Weasleys looked uncomfortable at this, but Sirius insisted as a reward for the trio and a thank you to the Weasleys for everything they have done for Harry.

When dinner was over, Harry, Sirius and Remus returned home and Sirius broke out the Firewhiskey.

'Here, Harry, try some of this. You're the same age as James and I was when we first tried it, so, down the hatch!' said Sirius. Harry watched Sirius down the shot and copied him, he gagged slightly as he felt the burn in his throat, but it only led to the three of them finishing the bottle, before staggering off to bed.


	2. Family and Family Feud

Chapter Two: Family and Family Feud

Harry was awoken by Sirius the next morning and he was soon feeling the effects of the Firewhiskey from the previous night.

'OW! My head hurts, Sirius. Please, tell me there's an instant cure for hangover in the Wizarding World?' he said quietly.

'There's an instant cure for hangover in the Wizarding World,' said Sirius smirking. Then he took pity on his godson and handed him a potion inside a small bottle. 'Here, drink this, Pup.'

Harry took the bottle gratefully before downing the contents.

'Ah, that's better …' he said, 'Is there any breakfast?'

'Yeah, come on. Then we're going to see my favourite cousin. You'll like her, she's very nice.'

Harry then got up and dressed before they joined Remus at the breakfast table. Harry's breakfast consisted of a large plate crammed with sausages, bacon, hash browns and eggs. Being the growing lad that he was, he ate the lot before he, Sirius and Remus left the house.

They began to walk as Harry asked, 'Are we walking there?'

'No, we're Apparating. I take it you haven't been along for the ride before?' said Sirius.

'No, I haven't,' Harry replied.

'Right, this will do, Harry, grab my arm and hold tight,' said Sirius as they found a secluded alleyway. Harry did what he was told and then felt as if he was being pulled through a pipe, but just as the sensation began, it ended and found himself in another alleyway, where he swayed as he landed.

'You okay, Pup? The sensation does take some time to get used to,' said Sirius steadying him.

'Yeah, I'm okay, but I think I prefer flying,' said Harry, which made Sirius and Remus laugh. They began walking again and eventually were standing outside the front door of a nice, but modest house as Sirius knocked.

A few moments later, the front door was opened by a man with a big belly and an even bigger smile.

'Come in, gentlemen, 'Dromeda and Dora have been looking forward to this for a while,' said the man.

Harry, Sirius and Remus entered the house behind the big-bellied man. They walked into the living room where a woman with dark hair suddenly stood up. She then approached Sirius before pulling him into a hug.

But, before she could speak, another voice spoke, 'OI, Mum, budge over, it's my turn.' She had a heart shaped face and pink hair.

'C'mere, Dora, there's plenty of me to go around for my favourite cousins,' said Sirius chuckling.

The witch called Dora began to move towards Sirius, but inexplicably she managed to trip over her own feet. Luckily, Remus caught her before she hit the ground.

'Oh, thanks, Remus,' she said blushing furiously as her hair turned red. The man with the big belly shook hands with Remus, before turning to Harry.

'Hello, I'm Ted – Ted Tonks, and you would be Harry, am I right?'

'Yes, I'm Harry, nice to meet you, Mr Tonks.'

'Call me Ted,' he said with a warm smile.

'Sure, Ted.'

Ted then introduced Harry to his wife; Andromeda, and daughter; Nymphadora, who immediately told Harry to call her Tonks. Harry, seeing Sirius nod behind her, agreed to her request.

Harry spent the day getting to know them all. He learned that Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, meaning that she can change her appearance at will, showing him by changing her nose into amusing shapes and she had just qualified as an Auror. Harry then told them about school and his friends. Harry had a wonderful time at the Tonks' and Sirius invited them to Harry's birthday party that was to occur at the end of next week, before leaving to go home again.

0o0

This Friday evening found Ron in his father's shed where he watched his muggle-obsessed dad messing around with something, about which Ron could guess, he knew almost nothing.

'Dad, you realise some of this muggle crap is pretty ordinary, don't you?' Ron said.

'Yes, but it is fascinating, though,' said Mr Weasley enthusiastically.

'Yeah, but some of it isn't ordinary, though.'

'Really, how so?' asked his father.

'Because it's _broken_ muggle crap,' Ron said chuckling as the excited grin disappeared from his father's face realising Ron had teased him a little.

'So, how are things between you and Hermione?' he asked looking at Ron over his lop-sided glasses.

Ron could not help smiling at the mention of Hermione's name. 'Amazing, brilliant, great, I love her so much, Dad,' Ron said seriously.

'Wow, and does she know how you feel?'

'Yeah, I told her yesterday when we were coming back from the village and she loves me, too.'

'That's great, Ron, but I hope you two don't rush into things too soon, if you know what I mean …'

Ron's ears turned red, but he said, 'We're moving at Hermione's pace and I'm more than happy to do that. I just thank my lucky stars that she loves me. I'm not going to do anything to screw that up. She's everything to me.'

'That's good, Son. I'm pleased at least one of my sons is in a happy and fulfilling relationship. I'm proud of you, Ron. I know I don't say it often to you, but I am very proud. Everything you've accomplished, all that you have done. I know you feel overshadowed by your brothers and Harry, but you were alongside Harry every step of the way in your – shall we say, extra-curricular activities? And you deserve to have the credit, too. Also, I was very pleased with your end of year test scores, too,' Mr Weasley replied.

'You can thank Hermione for that. She's brilliant. She'd make a great teacher if she wanted to.'

'I'm sure. Anyway, are you looking forward to the weekend with Hermione and her parents?'

'Yeah, we're going to the beach on Sunday, and tomorrow, we're going shopping together.'

Ron yawned then said, 'I think I'll go to bed. I've got an early start tomorrow.'

'All right, goodnight, Son,' said Mr Weasley.

'G'night, Dad,' Ron said as he left the shed.

The next morning Ron awoke and went through his morning routine of a shower before dressing and then going down to the kitchen for breakfast where he found his mother, father and sister.

'Morning, all!' he said jovially.

'Morning, Son,' said his father.

'Morning, Ron,' replied his mother and his sister.

Ron then sat down at the table as his mother put a plate filled with food in front of him as he pulled the Quidditch section form out the Daily Prophet.

'Ronald, how many times have I told you? You shouldn't read at the breakfast table!' scolded his mother.

'Yeah, Ron, what would Hermione's parents say?' Ginny teased.

Ron ignored Ginny and said to his mother, 'Dad does it, Bill does it, Hermione's dad does it, so why can't I? Besides, I only want to read the Cannons' news.'

His mother seemed to have no answer to what Ron said and resumed cooking breakfast. When Ron had finished his breakfast he put his empty plate in the sink, made sure the enchanted scrubbing brush washed and rinsed the plate clean before drying it and putting it away himself. He then went back upstairs to collect his rucksack that was still in his room. He had just put it onto his shoulder as Ginny entered his bedroom.

'Going off to snog Hermione?' she asked.

'What does that have to do with you?' said Ron irritated, knowing full well that Ginny would not be trying to tease him in front of their mother. Between her and the twins, Ron was getting sick of it.

Ginny then began to make kissing noises and said, in an impersonation of Hermione, 'Oh, Ron, I love you, kiss me!'

Ron, who was almost out of the door, stopped, he then turned to look at his sister with unmistakable and justifiable fury on his face and his ears were red.

'Shut up!' he hissed, 'Shut your mouth! Three weeks, three fucking weeks you've been taking the piss out of me! Well it stops now! What's your problem? Do you not like Hermione? Or are you so pathetic that you're jealous because I'm going out with the person I love and you aren't?'

Ginny flushed.

'Aha! You are!' said Ron triumphantly. Ron was angry and decided to hit Ginny where it hurts. 'You've had a crush on Harry Potter since forever. The thing is; he's a real person. Not the comic book hero all those books made him out to be. He's just Harry. He's not interested in pathetic fan-girls who can't string two words together when he's around! Spill any cereal lately? Elbows in the butter-dish?'

Ginny burst into tears, but Ron was not finished. 'You should know he has a crush on someone else! All you are to him is _"Ron's little sister"!_ So, get over it and move on!'

Ginny cried harder just as their mother walked into Ron's room carrying laundry.

'What's going on in here? Have you been upsetting your sister again, Ronald?' she said.

'Upsetting _her? She _started it!' said Ron.

'What? Ginny wouldn't do a thing like that!' said Mrs Weasley putting her arms around her daughter.

'Mum, seriously, you have to wake up!' said Ron.

'What is that supposed to mean, young man?' cried his mother.

'It means that your Dear, Sweet, innocent little butter-wouldn't-melt-in-her-mouth, Ginny, isn't the Perfect Little Princess you think she is! For three weeks now, since the start of the holidays, she and the twins have been teasing me about Hermione being my girlfriend. Accusing me of pining for her when we're apart, or if she's suffered brain damage, or making kissing noises. _Ginevra _is just like Fred and George. The only difference is that the twins know when to stop, _she_ doesn't! Ginny's a lot more vicious than the twins with her teasing and today she crossed the line! I don't care what she or the twins say about me, but _nobody _messes with Hermione! Your precious little favourite there came in to my personal space – aka; this room, and started teasing me, then she did a cruel impersonation of Hermione and I snapped. I told her she was jealous and pathetic as well as a few other home truths, but who gets the blame? Me! Why? Because _Mummy's Little Girl_ can do no wrong! You've never treated us equally! Ginny's the favourite, followed by Bill, then it's the rest of us boys in the order in which we were born, putting me in last position! That's right, Mum; I know my place as the disappointing sixth son you never wanted. Nothing I do will ever be good enough because the others have done it already! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to see Hermione, _she actually cares about me._'

He then made to leave the room but he paused once more and said, 'Speaking of Hermione, I may only be fourteen, but I'm in love with her. She's here to stay – at least as long as she wants me, and if anyone has a problem with that, they can go to Hell. Feel free to pass on the message to the rest of the family.'

Ron then left the room and ran down the stairs, picked up some Floo powder, stepped into the fireplace before yelling 'The Granger's!' and disappearing in green flames.


	3. Mr Weasley: Father and Diplomat

Chapter Three: Mr Weasley: Father and Diplomat

Mrs Weasley simply stood there stunned into silence until, 'Arthur!' she shouted before leaving Ron's room with Ginny in tow.

She arrived in the kitchen before she called her husband's name again, 'Arthur!'

'Yes, dear?' he said as he appeared from the pantry.

'Your son is out of control!' his wife screeched.

'Which one, I have several,' he replied calmly.

'Ronald.'

'What happened?' he asked.

Mrs Weasley told her husband what had just happened in Ron's room between herself, Ginny and Ron.

'… How dare he speak to me to about how I treat our children! I've always treated them equally! I'm going over to the Grangers to bring him home!' she ranted.

'NO!'

'What?'

'I said no, Molly.'

'Why should he be allowed to get away with this?'

'Because he is right,' said Arthur.

'Oh, really?' said Molly.

'Yes. You've always been softer on Ginny than the boys. You do have your favourites.' He then turned to Ginny and said, 'Go to your room and stay there.' Ginny did as she was told as Arthur turned back to Molly.

'Tell me, why did Ron not have his own wand until last summer? It is because you spoiled Percy instead, you bought him new robes and an owl! As great as becoming a Prefect might be, our youngest son having his own wand is far more important. A new wand costs seven Galleons, new robes and an Owl together costs three times that amount. All the other kids got their own wands before they started Hogwarts, why was Ron different? Ollivander always says _"The wand chooses the Wizard",_ and_ "You won't get the same results using another's wand"._ Ron is the only one of the children who had to wait _two years_ to get his own wand and one of those years he had a broken one.'

'That was his fault it broke!'

'Perhaps, then again it was an old wand. As for going over to the Granger's, forget it. If you go over there and embarrass him in front of Hermione and her parents, you will lose him – maybe forever!'

'That girl has already taken him away from me!'

'Don't be ridiculous, Molly.'

'Ridiculous? That-that scarlet woman – girl has already turned him against me!'

'Molly, I think you should be bloody grateful Ron isn't here to hear you speak of Hermione like that!'

'Of course, trust you to stand up for the muggle-born you find interesting …'

'No, it's not because she's muggle-born! She's helping our son! She's giving him more self-confidence, self-esteem and helping him to grow as a person – as a man. He loves her and she loves him too. He's not a child, Molly, not since the three of them went down that trapdoor. Did you know Ron came in second overall in his year group last term?'

'Yes, I was shocked to tell you the truth.'

'I wasn't. Ever since Ron and Hermione started courting he has been working harder than ever. His hard work is paying off. Tell me, did you praise Ron on his marks last term?'

'No, I –'

'What?'

'I've been busy! Besides he's fourteen, he's too young to be in love, too young for love!'

'That's crap and you know it, Molly. We knew it at fourteen.'

At this Molly burst into tears. Arthur then helped her up to their bedroom and laid her down and said, 'Rest, dear, just rest. I'll take care of everything.' He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room to speak to Ginny and then Ron. He reached Ginny's door and knocked on the frame and peered in to see her sitting on her bed.

'Ginny, have you been teasing Ron for the last three weeks?'

'Yes, but only a little,' she said half truthfully.

'Please don't lie to me, Ginny. Anyway, you'll be doing Ron's chores as well as your own for the next three weeks, you'll apologise to Ron and Hermione when they come back on Sunday night. If you don't, you'll be confined to your room for Harry's birthday party next Sunday and you won't be going to the Quidditch World Cup, do you understand?'

'Yes, Dad, I understand.'

'Good because if you carry on you will be in deep, deep trouble.' Arthur then left his daughter's bedroom to Floo over to the Granger's.

As he arrived, he was greeted by Hermione's father.

'Morning, Arthur! Fancy a cuppa?'

'Please, Richard, I could murder a cup of tea.'

'Come on through to the kitchen.'

Richard Granger lead Arthur into the kitchen where Helen; Richard's wife was still reading the newspaper, and hearing their footsteps, she looked up and smiled. Richard made the tea and passed the cup to Arthur who said, 'Thanks. Did Ron arrive okay?'

'Yes, but he was very upset, Hermione calmed him down, though,' said Richard.

'If you've come to take to him home, you'll have one hell of a fight on your hands from Hermione,' said Helen.

'As a matter of fact, I haven't. I just need to know that he's okay,' replied Arthur.

'Well, he is up in Hermione's room if you want to see him,' said Helen.

'What are they doing?' said Richard.

'They are asleep in each other's arms on her bed – it's quite sweet, really,' said Helen.

Arthur finished the tea, before being led upstairs by Helen. Helen knocked and poked her head around the door. 'Hermione, Ron? You have a visitor.'

Ron and Hermione opened their eyes to see Arthur standing there.

'Okay, Mum, come in, Mr Weasley,' said Hermione sitting up. Arthur walked in and Helen left them to talk.

'Are you all right, Ron?' said Arthur.

'Yeah, thanks to Hermione, thanks, Dad. Is Mum upset with me?' he replied.

'No, not really, Ron. Hermione, could you give us a few moments?' said Arthur.

'Only if you're not going to take him home,' said Hermione.

'I'm not, I promise.'

'All right then,' said Hermione before she gave Ron a kiss and leaving them alone. Arthur then told Ron what happened after he left and Ron apologised to his father.

His father, however, waved away Ron's apology and said, 'Ron, we'll talk tomorrow night, there's something I have to tell you and it's very important, so behave yourself and have a good time with Hermione and her parents.' He ruffled his son's hair and left the room before saying goodbye to the Grangers before Flooing back to the Burrow.


	4. A Weekend With Hermione

Chapter Four: A Weekend with Hermione

Ron had followed his father down the stairs as he was leaving. He found Hermione and her parents in the kitchen.

'Is everything okay, Ron?' asked Hermione before she wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist.

'Yeah, it's all fine. So, when are we going shopping?' asked Ron.

'No time like the present, I think,' said Richard, 'Hermione, here's two hundred pounds for the two of you to get whatever you need and you'll need bus fare,' he finished as he rummaged around in his pockets looking for change.

'Dad, why do you always give me more than I need?' said Hermione exasperated.

Her father shrugged and just handed her the money. Then Ron and Hermione put on their shoes and left the house for the bus stop at the end of the street. Hermione could not help the heady feeling she felt as she walked around her estate hand in hand with Ron. The bus soon arrived and they were heading for the town centre. Sitting next to him, she stole a kiss and smiled at him as he smiled back. They arrived in the town centre, however, Ron's stomach gave a rumble so she decided that they would eat first and she got no argument from Ron. After finding a pleasant café, they ordered a coffee and a scone each and decided to eat "Al Fresco".

Ron was feeding Hermione a bite of his scone, when a voice rang out, 'Hermione, Hermione Granger?' It was a girl Hermione recognised from Primary school, a girl she had hoped with all her heart she would never see again. The girl was not alone. Hermione groaned. There were four of them all told, three girls who were triplets and a boy with a face like a rat.

'I thought that was you!' said the first triplet.

'Well, you can't mistake that hair!' said the second triplet.

'That's right!' said the third triplet.

The four of them had made their way over to their table and the first triplet spoke again, 'What brings you here?'

'_The Bus,' _Hermione and Ron both thought simultaneously, however, Hermione answered with, 'Had to do some shopping.'

'And who is this?' said the second triplet, indicating Ron.

'This is Ron, my boyfriend and best friend,' Hermione replied keeping it civil.

'What!' said the first triplet.

'You actually have a boyfriend?' asked the second triplet obnoxiously.

'Is he blind?' said the third triplet cruelly.

Hermione could feel Ron shaking with anger next to her and took his hand under the table, then said, 'Ron, meet Jemima, Jennifer, Jessica and their younger brother; Jeremy Pratt. Four people who enjoyed making my life at Primary School, a living Hell.'

'Pratt? Really?' he replied. Hermione nodded. Then Ron burst out laughing.

'You think our name is funny, do you?' said the boy.

'No, I think it's hilarious. You four have got some nerve, bullying a girl who's smarter than the four of you combined when your last name is Pratt,' replied Ron coolly as the boy had reminded him of Malfoy.

'Are you looking for a fight, Ginger?' said the boy trying to be menacing.

'No, but I'll give you a fight,' Ron said as he stood up.

Ron towered over the boy who looked scared and he shrank back behind his sisters. Ron then laughed mirthlessly and glared at the four of them, before they shuffled away. Hermione pulled Ron into a kiss before finishing the food and starting the shopping. They went all over town. Hermione had to buy sunscreen, new sunglasses, as well as a pair for Ron, and a new bathing costume. Ron tried to get Hermione to show him the new bathing costume. However, she refused, telling him he would see it tomorrow. When they were done they headed back to Hermione's house for dinner, some T.V. and bed.

The following morning Ron was awoken by Hermione, who was sitting on his bed and running her hand through his silky red locks.

'Mm, morning, beautiful,' he said opening his eyes. As usual, Hermione blushed when he called her beautiful.

'It's time to wake up and get dressed, breakfast is almost ready,' she said, but Ron pulled her to him for a good morning kiss, however, she shook her head, and said, 'You should brush your teeth first, Ron.'

'Right, of course, a daughter of Dentists,' he said as he smirked before she stood up and left Ron to get ready for the day.

When he was done, he made his way to the kitchen and said, 'Morning, all.'

'Morning, Ron, tuck in, Sirius rang about five minutes ago and said they'd be here in twenty minutes,' said Richard. Ron nodded and ate.

Ron thought it was good that Harry and Sirius were coming to the beach too. Harry, he thought, could do with doing something normal and Sirius could just do with some sun.

The Ministry of Magic had had to work tirelessly to inform the muggle community of Sirius' innocence. Mr Weasley had told them all that the Office of Misinformation and the Muggle-worthy Excuse Office had had to work around the clock with the Muggle Liaison Office and the Prime Minister of Muggles to come up with a way they could report the story.

Then the doorbell rang and Hermione ran out of the kitchen to answer the door. She came back with Harry and Sirius in her wake. Once the pleasantries were over and breakfast was finished, the six of them left for the beach. Ron and Hermione travelled with her parents, while Sirius and Harry followed behind in Sirius' car.

They arrived at the beach after a twenty minute drive. They then walked to the beach and along the sand, looking for a spot to claim as their own. Once they had accomplished this feat, they began to lay out towels and Ron watched as Hermione removed her beach dress to reveal a red bikini.

Ron felt his blood begin pump south, he said, 'Last one in the water is a rotten egg!' and ran into the water before submerging completely. He was joined by Hermione who wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'Do you like my bathing costume?' she said coyly.

'Merlin, yes, it makes me want to kiss you all over – especially your flat little stomach. So sexy,' he whispered into her ear as he nipped her earlobe. She blushed and giggled and then she pulled away to splash him in the face. Together, they left the water and began to apply sunscreen. Ron asked Hermione to do his back and she obliged before asking Ron to return the favour. He gave her a kiss on the shoulder before lying on his stomach to enjoy the sun on his back.

However, it wasn't long before Harry, Ron and Hermione were bored of just lying there, so Hermione suggested they go to the games arcade. Hermione put her dress on and they began to walk away. They got far enough away before Harry spoke, 'I had a talk with Sirius last night about learning how to become an Animagus, and I was hoping that the two of you would be interested in learning with me.'

'Yeah, that sounds great,' said Ron enthusiastically.

'Hmm, it would be a good thing to learn. But it takes ages and it's dangerous,' said Hermione apprehensively.

'Dangerous? Hermione, when has that ever stopped us before?' replied Harry.

'You do have a point there, Harry, but still ...' said Hermione.

'I suppose, but I really want to do it and it only took Sirius and Dad three years to learn it. We, on the other hand, have the brightest witch of the age on our side. Not to mention Sirius is going to teach us some useful skills that will make it easier too,' said Harry trying to coax her.

'All right, I'm in,' she said conceding to Harry. She always wanted to do it, but had been worried about the dangers. They reached the arcades and played a few games of Air Hockey and Table Football before returning to the adults. Harry gave Sirius a nod to tell him that he had discussed the Animagus Transformation with them, and that they were up for it too. Harry was pleased that his friends wanted to do it, and was glad they were coming to Godric's Hollow and Potter Manor with him and Sirius tomorrow.

Eventually, the six of them had had their fill of the beach. They decided to go back to the Granger's house for Chinese Takeaway. Once dinner was over, Harry and Sirius bid Ron, Hermione and her parents, goodnight and left for home. An hour later, Ron and Hermione Flooed back to the Burrow.

When Ron appeared, his father took him up to his room to talk as Ginny apologised to Hermione.

'You wanted to tell me something, Dad?' said Ron worried.

'Yes, Ron, do you remember when you were three and Fred turned your Teddy Bear into a spider?'

Ron shuddered and said, 'Not likely to forget, am I?'

'No. However, the event left you so traumatised that you were letting off very powerful and dangerous accidental magic. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I bound your magic with a block that restricts your magic and learning capabilities. It was meant to be a temporary measure that would wear off when you turn sixteen – before you take your O.W.L.'s. I am going to remove this block now. So, if you lay back on the bed, I'll put you right.'

'So, I'm not crap at magic, after all? Just going at half-power?' he asked as he complied.

'No, you are not crap at anything, Ron. I think the main reason you think you're crap at magic – as you put it, is that your results with your spell work was not the same as everyone else's?'

Ron nodded.

'That's because you weren't using a wand that chose you. "The wand chooses the Wizard", Ron. You don't get the best results with someone else's wand – unless you use your mate's wand,' said his Dad knowledgably. He then waved his wand as he began muttering a few complicated incantations before Ron felt his full magic course through him. Ron then sat up and hugged his father.

'What do you mean by your mate's wand?' asked Ron.

'Your mate – you know, your wife,' replied his father.

'You mean you can use mum's wand?' Ron asked curiously.

'Yes, Ron, I can,' said Arthur.

Then together they went back downstairs where Ginny apologised to Ron, too. But before he could leave for Black Cottage, he decided he needed to speak to his mother. He found her in the kitchen.

'Mum? Please, can I talk to you?'

'Of course, dear, but before you say anything, I need to apologise to you. I haven't been very fair to you, have I? I should've known better than to not buy you a wand of your own before you started school. I should give you the benefit of the doubt more often. You're a good boy and you deserve to be treated as such. I have failed you and I'm so sorry.'

'Oh, Mum,' Ron said before pulling her into hug that she returned full force. She gave him a watery kiss before telling him he was going to be late for Harry and Sirius. He gave her another hug before Flooing to Black Cottage with Hermione.


	5. Godric's Hollow

Chapter Five: Godric's Hollow

The next morning found Sirius in the kitchen with Remus cooking breakfast while the kids were still in bed.

'Are you sure you don't want to come to Potter Manor, Moony?'

'Yes, it's fine. I know you have something up your sleeve, Sirius. I saw the trunk in the boot, quite an impressive collection. So, I've decided to adopt a don't ask, don't tell policy. I guess I'm learning to relax in my old age,' said Remus.

'OI!' said Sirius, 'Are you implying that I'm old? I am older than you, you know?'

'Oh, no, not at all old friend, I mean you'll thirty-five this year, after all.'

'Shush, not so loud, Remus. Besides, you're as young as the woman you feel.'

'Yes, and you felt a lot of women when we were at school, but what about now? Are you going to try and find someone with whom you want to settle down, marry and have children of your own?'

'I don't know, Remus. Harry is my main priority. If it happens, then great, if not, then as long as I've done well by Harry, then I'll be happy. What about you? Why don't you ask out Dora? I know she likes you, and I can tell you're attracted to her, too.'

Remus choked on his pumpkin juice and spluttered, but he regained his composure slightly before saying, 'Are you out of your mind, Sirius? I can't go out with Dora! I admit there's an attraction, but she's too young for the likes of me. I'm too poor and too dangerous.'

'Do you think she's that shallow? She doesn't give a shit about your "furry little problem", nor would she care about money. And even if you have a kid, I doubt he or she would be a werewolf. After all, it's not something that's hereditary. You were made, not born with it, Remus.'

'Look, I know all that, but I would make her an outcast!'

'Again, she wouldn't give a shit. For fuck's sake at least think about it? I just want you to be happy, and Dora, too. She likes you and always has.'

'All right, I'll think about it! Just don't count on a quick decision.'

'That's all I ask.'

'Right, well, breakfast is ready. You best go wake Harry, Ron and Hermione.'

Just as Sirius was about to stand up, Harry walked into the kitchen. Sirius and Remus shared a look, but Sirius simply wished Harry good morning and enquired as to the waking state of Ron, with whom Harry had shared his room.

'He's awake, Hermione just woke him up and they were sharing a snog as I left the room,' said Harry with a grimace.

Sirius and Remus chuckled as they were reminded once more of how James and Lily used to act during their seventh year at school once they had started dating. A few minutes later they were joined by Ron and Hermione and the five of them shared breakfast. All five of them were dressed smartly as this morning they were going to Godric's Hollow to visit Harry's parent's graves. Harry had never been before, but Ron had told him that there's a memorial and that according to his dad, the house had been left in state, too. Both he and Hermione were surprised that Harry had asked them to come too and had accepted when Harry told them that as they were his family too, they had every right to come. Breakfast was finished quickly and together they all got into Sirius' car. Sirius drove with Remus sitting shotgun, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to share the backseat with Hermione in the middle. Sirius turned on the speed feature of his beautiful black Mercedes Benz as they watched the country flash past their eyes.

Arriving on the outskirts of the famous village, Sirius slowed the car down so they could enter Godric's Hollow in a respectful manner. After pulling over, the five of them got out of the car. Sirius and Remus led Harry, Ron and Hermione, who was in the middle and holding hands with both Ron and Harry, giving both of their hands a small squeeze, they followed Sirius and Remus to the graveyard. They made their way through the kissing gate. Now, Remus led them towards their goal. But a short moment later, having stopped to look at the statue for a moment, they found the graves they were looking for. Sirius and Remus stood behind the trio as they read the headstone. Their sad silence was broken by Sirius.

'James, Lily, this is Harry. It feels so wrong to have to introduce you to your own son … I'm sorry I couldn't do this before, but I was a little detained. We're here now though, I hope that's okay?'

It was obvious that Sirius was trying to keep it together. He was going to stay strong for Harry.

'Mum, Dad? I wish I could say I miss you. But I just don't remember you, I'm sorry,' said Harry. He felt tears running down his cheeks but saw no point in trying to wipe them away. 'I'd like to introduce you to the best friends I could ever ask for: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I know you would've liked them. It's not fair that you had to die so I could live. I'm famous because you died for me and I hate it. But, I've got Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione. Not to mention, the rest of the Weasleys and the Tonkses, too. I hope you're proud of me, and that you're looking down on me and protecting me as best you can. I love you.'

Hermione squeezed his hand as Sirius and Remus put a hand on his shoulder. Ron then spoke, 'Um, hi. Er, I'm Ron. I just want to tell you that I've got Harry's back no matter what happens. He's my brother in all but blood. I couldn't ask for a better friend, thank you.' Ron had said it all. Hermione echoed her boyfriend's sentiments.

They laid their flowers before leaving the graveyard. Sirius did not lead them back to the car. Instead he led them to the house. Nobody made to enter the house. But once they had looked their fill, Remus bid them farewell before Disapparating, leaving Sirius with Harry, Ron and Hermione to drive to Potter Manor.


	6. Potter Manor

Chapter Six: Potter Manor

Sirius once again had turned on the power to drive to Potter Manor. But eventually slowing down once more when they came to what looked like to Ron and Hermione, an empty land mass. Sirius stopped, and he and Harry got out of the car. Ron and Hermione watched as Harry seemed to be touching something that either wasn't there, or it was invisible, as Harry began speaking.

'I, Harry James Potter, the last of the Potters, command you, Potter Manor, to reveal yourself!'

Sirius had told Harry what he had to say and do. Then a very large house and front gates appeared to Ron and Hermione. It seemed that only Potters and people who had either lived there, or had been there before, could see it. The gates opened as Harry and Sirius got back into the car. Sirius drove slowly up the drive to the front of the house. Once he stopped, they all got out of the car as Sirius opened the boot. Harry grabbed his and Ron's bags as Hermione grabbed hers. Ron helped Sirius carry the heavy trunk into the house.

Ron could not help the low whistle he emitted as he saw the hallway. Together they walked to the Drawing room. Ron and Sirius set down the heavy trunk as Harry and Hermione sat down on a large red couch.

Then a loud pop startled them as a house-elf appeared. It took one look at Harry and said, in a high, squeaky voice,

'Master Harry? Is that you?'

Harry, recovering, said, 'Yes, I'm sorry, I don't know your name.'

'Abby, Sir,' she replied.

'Hello, Abby, remember me?' said Sirius.

'Of course, Master Sirius, Potter Manor was never the same without you, Sir,' she squeaked. 'Would Master Harry and his guests require any food?'

At the mention of food, Ron's stomach growled, which caused mild laughter, and Harry said, 'I think that's a yes, thank you, Abby.'

Abby bowed low before Disapparating away.

'Aw, she was so sweet. I hope she was treated well by those that came before you, Harry,' said Hermione.

'Don't worry about that. All the house-elves here have been treated well. Not unlike the Darker Wizarding families who treat their elves like shit,' replied Sirius.

'House-elves as in I have more than one?' asked Harry.

'Yep, I think there are five all told, at least at the last count. Abby is the Head Elf for Potter Manor.'

Abby then reappeared and snapped her fingers before food appeared on the table. Ron and Hermione quickly introduced themselves to Abby, and Harry, who was uncomfortable with being called Master, asked Abby to simply call him Harry.

Once the food was eaten, Sirius spoke, 'Right, sleeping arrangements. Harry, I'll show you what was meant to be your room in a moment, or if you choose, you can take the Master bedroom. Ron, Hermione, since I'm not your guardian, you can share a suite if you choose. I'm not going to squeal on you. What your parents don't know won't hurt them. All the suites have a living area, a couple of bedrooms and a bathroom, so make your choice. I'm not going to treat you like children. So, come along, Harry,' Sirius said briskly before leading Harry out of the room.

Ron turned to Hermione and said, 'Do you want to share with me?'

'Um, okay,' she replied nervously.

'You don't have to if you don't want to,' he said kindly, taking her hand.

'I do want to, I like sleeping next to you – especially in your arms. It would be nice to share a bed with you, I think,' said Hermione quietly but decisively before Ron pulled her into a hug, as Harry and Sirius re-entered the room. Harry took a seat next them and asked Sirius,

'What's in the trunk?'

Sirius then waved his wand over the trunk and it sprung open. 'Agnitio Phials,' he answered. Seeing the confused look on Harry's face, he explained further. 'Agnitio Phials contain knowledge and skills that Wizards need and use. For example; there are Phials that contain languages, everything from French to Mermish and Gobbledygook. The skills Phials contain things like Dancing skills to Martial Arts. My predecessors spent generations and lots of Galleons to boast the best collection in the world. The Phials are self-replenishing. So, help yourselves. But, I would suggest you each use these two.'

Sirius then reached into the trunk and took out two Phials. One was marked "Occlumency" and the other read, "Legillimency".

Sirius spoke again, 'Occlumency is a little known but useful skill. It enables you to protect your minds from external penetration or Legillimency. You just uncork the phial and put it to your nostril and snort,' he finished before handing them to Harry first, who did as he was instructed before handing the refilling Phials to Ron who copied him, then passing the Phials to Hermione.

It was a heady experience as Harry, Ron and Hermione felt their brains being filled, making them blink rapidly. The new knowledge fully absorbed, and as if following instructions in their heads, they began to build defensive walls in their minds.

'Right, I think we should split into pairs. Don't worry about doing magic here. The enchantments make it impossible for the Ministry to detect it. Harry, you're with me,' said Sirius.

Together, the four of them began to practice the trio's new skills. Sirius had penetrated Harry's defences and saw all the bad memories he had tried to hide. He decided to ask Harry about them later. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were taking it in turns to use Legillimency on one another and slowly over the next several hours, the trio's skills had stuck. They had mastered a skill that normally takes years, in mere hours.

'You should think yourselves lucky, most people have to learn this stuff the hard way,' said Sirius.

Ron remembered about learning the Patronus Charm and Sirius began to teach Ron and Hermione, with Harry's help. Unbeknownst to the other, they chose the same powerful but happy memory to conjure their Patronuses. It was the memory of their first kiss. At first they produced silvery-white vapour, but after a few hours, defined forms had begun erupting from their wands. Ron's form was that of a Lion, while Hermione's was a Lioness.

The next Phials taken were ones that contained useful meditation techniques, which were very easy to learn. But then Sirius noticed it was getting late and decided it would be better served to go to bed. Sirius showed Ron and Hermione to a suite. Once inside they took it in turns to use the bathroom to change into their night clothes before climbing into bed together. Ron gathered Hermione into his arms and said, 'So, what Phials will you be using?'

'Well, I don't think I'll be using the Languages ones. I'm already fluent in French, German, Italian and Spanish. Maybe I'll use the dancing skills one, though,' she replied.

'How are you fluent in four other Languages?' he asked in awe of her once more.

'I taught myself. I didn't have any friends to hang around with and I had a lot of time on my hands, so, I would set myself a challenge to master a new language every year. But, when I got my Hogwarts letter, I stopped,' she replied. 'What about you? Which Phials will you use?'

'Dunno to be honest. Maybe I'll surprise you.' He then kissed her before turning off the light and falling asleep.

Over the next week, the trio continued to use the Agnitio Phials and practice their new skills. Hermione, however, refused point blank to use the ones for Charms, Potions and Transfiguration, claiming it felt like cheating, and to her surprise, both Ron and Harry agreed with her. They also began working on their Animagus Transformations. Dedicating a couple of hours each day to meditate and concentrate on their inner animal. It helped that Sirius had gotten the book form the Potter Manor Library from which he and James learned how to begin their own Transformations.

Finally, Saturday morning came and after one last incredible breakfast cooked by Abby and the other four house-elves they packed everything back into Sirius' car, before driving back to Black Cottage.

Then, from there, Ron and Hermione Flooed back to the Burrow. Then, from there, Hermione Flooed back to her house for a late supper with her parents.


	7. The Birthday Party

Chapter Seven: The Birthday Party

Today was Sunday and it was Harry's birthday. Yesterday they had returned from Potter Manor and Sirius had found out about the dreadful neglect and treatment of Harry by the Dursleys. As soon as Ron and Hermione had left, Sirius had Flooed Albus Dumbledore and let off the angriest tirade of swear words that left the Headmaster apologising most profusely for his mistake in leaving Harry with them. Sirius had already decided that for Harry's birthday, he would go all out. He had planned a great day for his godson. The culmination: a party at the Burrow.

Sirius took Harry clothes shopping. Sirius bought Harry all new muggle clothes. He wasn't sure if Harry had enjoyed himself too much. Sirius and Remus were cooking Harry's birthday breakfast. He had told Remus about his discovery and Remus had been livid. But today, today was going to be the best birthday yet. End of story. Once breakfast was ready, Sirius woke Harry.

'Good morning, Birthday Boy!' bellowed Sirius joyfully.

Harry shot up in shock and saw his godfather beaming at him. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses.

'Thanks, Sirius, but I think there might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you,' said Harry shaking his head at how childlike his godfather could be.

'Come on, Pup, time for breakfast. Then we can go to the Burrow,' said Sirius.

Harry threw back the covers revealing the silk pyjamas Sirius had bought him before going to the bathroom to dress for the day.

Harry eventually joined Sirius and Remus in the kitchen to eat the enormous breakfast that had been put in front of him. Thinking that Sirius was channelling Mrs Weasley, Harry said 'Thanks,' before eating the lot.

When breakfast was over, the three of them then Flooed over to the Burrow where Harry, who had bought his Firebolt with him, was seized upon by Fred and George and dragged outside for Quidditch. Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus had Flooed to Hermione's house to collect her parents who had also been invited. Harry had not spent much time around Hermione's parents, but he liked them a lot. He wasn't expecting her dad to be so laid back and not to mention, sports mad. It was no wonder that Ron got on so well with Richard Granger. He could see where Hermione got her strong work ethic too, after speaking to her mother. It was also obvious that they loved their daughter very much. Sirius had also taken a liking to the Grangers. Especially since Richard supported the same football team he used to before he was sent to Azkaban. The pair would talk for hours and vowed that they would go to a game one Saturday when the season starts up again. Harry was glad that Sirius liked Ron and Hermione, too. Ron and Sirius had bonded instantly, Ron listening to Sirius back in the Shrieking Shack notwithstanding, but also due to the fact they both supported the Chudley Cannons. Hermione reminded Sirius of both Lily and Remus, often calling her "Harry's Moony", whereas Ron was dubbed "Harry's Padfoot".

Sirius made his way outside. There, he saw Harry in the air flying on his broomstick. Sirius was pleased with how easy it was for Harry to interact with the six Weasley boys. It was six now as Charlie, Ron's second oldest brother had arrived from Romania yesterday. He then noticed two girls sitting together watching the boys. He walked over and sat down next to Hermione.

'Not joining in the fun?' he asked.

'No, I don't like flying and I've never played Quidditch. I prefer to keep my feet on the ground, thank you very much,' Hermione replied. Sirius was once more reminded of Lily. It was almost scary how the two muggle-born witches were so alike.

'They won't let me play. I'm a girl. Not to mention, Mum says it's too dangerous for me. I still can't believe they got Percy on a broom. He hates flying. But me, I like it. Not that they would know,' Ginny said bitterly.

It was then that Harry landed next to them.

'Are you all right Harry?' said Sirius.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I need to use the facilities,' Harry replied.

Sirius took the Firebolt from Harry as he went back into the house.

'Here, Ginny, why don't you borrow Harry's broom and go fly rings around your brothers,' Sirius suggested.

'Are you sure Harry won't mind?'

'Nah, he'll probably laugh at the shock on your brothers' faces when they get out-flown by a girl – er, no offence.'

Ginny took the broom in her hands, said a quick thank you, and took off. He and Hermione watched as Ginny joined in with her brothers. The stunned look on their faces as she flew was hilarious, as Ginny showed them all up, with the exception of Ron. Ron knew that Ginny loved to fly. He knew that since the age of six that she had been breaking into the broom shed to take either Fred or George's broom to teach herself how to fly. Ron knew this because one night, he caught her and decided to watch her as she flew. He had been surprised, but pleased at how good she was. He confronted her about her "little secret", but had quickly reassured his baby sister that her secret was safe with him. Even though he had been _so_ angry with her the other day, he had still kept his promise. It was a nice moment, but sadly it was brought to an end by a shrieking Mrs Weasley.

'Ginevra Molly Weasley! What do you think you are doing?'

'I'm out flying my big brothers and showing them up,' she answered defiantly.

'And doing an excellent job, too,' said Sirius.

'Yeah, you should've seen Fred's face as she sped past him and under him. He was struck dumb,' said Harry.

'Oh, Molly, relax, she looks like a natural and it's taught her brothers a lesson to not underestimate her,' said Mr Weasley who could not help but be amused.

'Fine, but if you get hurt …' said Mrs Weasley.

'Mum, give her some credit, she's not useless,' said Charlie.

Mrs Weasley apparently had nothing else to say, so she let them get on with it.

As the day wore on, more guests began to arrive. Including Hagrid, the Tonkses and to everyone's surprise, Professor McGonagall.

'Minnie!' cried Sirius loudly. The twins' faces lit up with glee as the usually unflappable Transfiguration professor jumped a little, before she gave Sirius a stern look. But Sirius, too brave and brash for his own good gave his former Head of House a hug. 'It's good to see you, Minnie, how are you?' he asked.

'I'm fine, but I probably would be a lot better if you didn't call me that ridiculous nickname,' she replied.

'Aw, don't be a spoilsport, Minnie. You and I both know that you like your nickname. After all, you stopped giving me detention whenever I would use it,' said Sirius.

'I only stopped when I realised there was no stopping you, Sirius.'

As the day progressed, Sirius and Remus watched Harry enjoy himself. Mrs Weasley had laid out an impressive spread of food. Sirius marvelled at how much Harry loved flying. Flying, it seemed to relax Harry in a way nothing else could. Harry reminded both him and Remus so much of James it was uncanny. Mrs Weasley put on some music and to no-one's surprise, Ron and Hermione started the dancing, quickly followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley and to general amusement, Sirius and Professor McGonagall. Remus and Tonks also shared a friendly dance, too. Richard and Helen Granger, along with Ted and Andromeda Tonks weren't going to be outdone either, and so they joined in on the action before Fred and George took to the floor together. However, it was soon time for the cake to be eaten. It was a large cake shaped like a Snitch. Harry was invited to cut the cake before passing the first piece to Sirius and then Remus, Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and so on until everyone just started to help themselves. Then there was a loud chorus of happy birthday, which made Harry turn red.

The night was drawing to a close when Ron asked Hermione if she would care to join him for a fly. She nodded reluctantly but she put her full trust in Ron as she got on the broomstick in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. He took off slowly and gently. He took them up higher as Hermione closed her eyes.

'Open your eyes, love, the view is amazing,' said Ron, and Hermione opened her eyes to look and Ron was right. The view was amazing. She could see for miles. She could see fields of green, the muggle village and a strange house shaped like a Chess Rook. She leaned back into Ron. He swept her hair away from the side of her neck and began kissing her just below her ear.

'I love you, Hermione,' he whispered into her ear.

'I love you too, Ron, so much.'

'You're the best thing that's ever happened to me …' he said quietly.

'Oh Ron … You're the best thing that's ever happened to me …' A tear escaped from her eye – a happy tear.

She could not help but feel what she felt. The magical world had changed her life, Ron and Harry had come along and made her realise that friendship and bravery were both more important than books. She had found Ron. Or _he_ had found _her_. Ron was still kissing her neck and she could not help the throaty moan as kissed her sensitive neck.

'You better not leave a mark, Ronald Weasley. Fred and George would have a field day and I don't want to get into trouble for hexing them,' she murmured.

Ron chuckled and said, 'Don't worry about them. I've got those gits under control. I know too many of their secrets …' he murmured into her neck.

'Ron, it's getting late.'

'I know,' he murmured as he continued to kiss her neck.

'So, perhaps you should take us back down?'

Ron agreed and took them back down to the ground. Ron returned the broomstick before sitting down on the porch next to Hermione. She quickly took his hand and said, 'I think Harry really enjoyed himself today.'

'Yeah, me too, the bloke deserves to have a good birthday party and Sirius was determined to make it happen. Something I plan on doing for you come September nineteenth.'

'Oh, Ron, you don't have to go overboard. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy.' She pulled him into a deep kiss. That is until their time alone was interrupted by Mr Weasley who said,

'Harry, Sirius and Remus are heading home, so if you want to say goodnight …'

Together they got up and found them by the fireplace talking to Bill and Charlie.

'Hey, are you heading home?' said Ron.

'Yeah, thanks again for the wallet, guys,' said Harry.

'No problem, Harry. You had a good time today?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, today was the best birthday I've _ever_ had,' Harry replied. Hermione then pulled Harry into hug as Ron clapped him on the back. It was then when Sirius called Harry over to leave before the three of them Flooed back to their Cottage.


	8. The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter Eight: The Quidditch World Cup

It had been a rough few days for Harry since his birthday. His scar had hurt and he had told Sirius about a dream that starred an old muggle, Pettigrew, and what Harry believed to be Voldemort murdering said muggle. Harry had immediately informed Sirius who had informed Dumbledore. Dumbledore quickly surmised that what Harry had dreamt, was not a dream at all, that it had been real. Harry could not help but feel a little afraid. Today however, was going to be a good day. Today, Harry, along with the Weasleys, in which he included Hermione, the Tonkses, Remus and Sirius would all be going to the Quidditch World Cup. Sirius had bought out the Top Box for the Final. The match would be between Bulgaria and Ireland. Everyone was to meet at the Burrow and from there they would Apparate to the campsite. Even though Mrs Weasley was not going, there were still enough adults to take those who were underage along. Arthur would take Ginny, Bill would take Fred, Charlie would take George, Remus would take Hermione, Ted Tonks would take Ron, and Sirius would take Harry. After saying goodbye to Mrs Weasley, they all disappeared with a loud CRACK!

They arrived at the Apparition point and were directed to a Mr Roberts. Sirius paid the man before they made their way to the pitch they had been allocated. The three tents they had bought with them had been erected the muggle way, much to the amusement of Mr Weasley. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sent to collect some water, as they stood in the queue, they listened to all the predictions for the upcoming match. On the way they had met two of their classmates; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, and after quickly assuring Seamus' mother that they were supporting Ireland they left to collect the water. By the time they returned, Sirius had already managed to light a fire.

Several ministry officials had stopped to chat. The twins had made a bet with Ludo Bagman that Ireland would win, but Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, would catch the Snitch. Mr Weasley decided not to tell his wife that they had been gambling. They had also been joined by a man who had been glared at by Sirius. Sirius told them all that he had been the man to Sirius to Azkaban without a trial; Barty Crouch. Percy had been flustered that his boss had gotten his name wrong, being called "Weatherby" instead of Weasley, something Fred had found particularly amusing. Particularly after the Ministry Officials kept talking about some "Top Secret Event" that was happening at Hogwarts this year. Sirius, however, spilt the beans, much to the consternation of the Ministry Officials. After a long and detailed explanation from Sirius, the kids could not wait for school to start.

0o0

The time had come for them all to go to the game. Sirius offered to pay for the Programmes and the Omnioculars for everyone. As they were seated, the Minister for Magic appeared along with the Bulgarian Minister who, it seemed did not speak English and had to resort to crude hand signals to introduce him to Harry. However, the mood was spoiled by the arrival of the Malfoys. Lucius looked down his nose at the Weasleys and Hermione, who met his gaze fiercely, not taking his crap. Fudge introduced them to one another, and so the Minister could not hear Mr Malfoy's snide comments to Mr Weasley. Mrs Malfoy shot a look at Sirius but did not speak.

It was then that Harry spotted a house-elf in the Top Box. Harry had thought it was Dobby, but he was mistaken. The elf introduced herself as Winky and told Harry she was saving her Master his seat as she kept her eyes covered. It appeared that she did not like heights.

The teams made their appearances as the Irish team came out first followed by the Bulgarians. Hermione consulted her Programme and said, '"A display from the team mascots will precede the match".'

Then women appeared. They were the most beautiful women that Harry had ever seen. Harry was transfixed, for some reason he thought that jumping off of the Top Box was a good idea, he felt himself being dragged back down by a chuckling Sirius. Harry saw Fred and George, also being pulled back by their elders. Mr Weasley raised an eyebrow as it appeared that Ron seemed to be the only one of the youngsters not affected by the Veela. Ron took Hermione's hand and then the Irish mascots had their little show as gold appeared and some of it was caught by the twins, but Sirius told them it was worthless, so they discarded it.

The game finally started and Harry put the Omnioculars to his eyes and watched Quidditch being played as he had never seen it being played before. The passing between the Irish Chasers was so fast, however, the Irish scored, but Harry had missed it. Sirius told Harry he had to watch it in real-time or he would miss things. The commentator, Ludo Bagman, only had time to say the player's last names as the Quaffle was passed around. Ireland scored again and again, the Bulgarian Chasers seemed like they were chasing shadows. Only Krum seemed to be making a game of it. Using a dangerous seeker tactic known as a Wronski Feint, he was ploughing the Irish Seeker into the ground. The game finally came to an end when Krum caught the Snitch, however, Ireland were so far ahead they still won.

It turned out that the Bulgarian Minister spoke English after all as he bemoaned his team's defeat. The Irish collected the Cup from Fudge, as Bagman turned to the twins to pay them their winnings. Mr Weasley was pleased that they had won, and he also decided that he did not want to know what they had planned for their winnings.

Together they all made it back to the tent.

'I can't wait to try out that Wronski Feint, it looks amazing!' said Harry.

'Yes, but if you hurt yourself, you'll be the one who'll look a fool,' replied Sirius.

All the boys and Ginny were talking avidly about the match with the exception of Ron. He was busy kissing Hermione in the corner of the largest tent of the three.

'OI, lovebirds, knock it off!' said Fred. Ron and Hermione broke apart long enough for Ron to give Fred the finger before going back to kissing Hermione.

'Did you notice how Ron wasn't affected by the Veela?' said Charlie.

'Yeah, I did. Dad, how come Ron wasn't affected by the Veela?' asked Ginny.

'Oh, that's easy. It's because of Hermione. It's called True Love's Protection. Ron was the only one of the younger boys not affected because of his love for Hermione and her love for him. If they were not together, however, I do believe Ron would've been just as much affected as Harry, Fred, and George. Girls, obviously, are not affected,' said Mr Weasley.

Ron continued to kiss Hermione in appreciation for the protection he had received from her love.

Eventually it was deemed bedtime and Harry climbed into a bunk closing his eyes, dreaming of Quidditch.


	9. The Dark Mark

Chapter Nine: The Dark Mark

Harry seemed like he only had his eyes closed for a few minutes, when he felt himself being shaken awake by Sirius.

'Harry! Wake up!'

'Wha's goin' on?' he asked groggily.

'There's a bloody riot going on. Some drunken bastards have got a hold of some muggles. I need you to hide in the woods, while we help those muggles,' said Sirius urgently as Harry pulled on a jacket and left the tent.

Together he, Ron and Hermione began moving through the woods, not knowing they had been separated from Fred, George and Ginny. Ron cried out as he tripped over a tree root.

'Oh, this is stupid, Lumos!' said Hermione, lighting her wand, 'What happened?'

'Tripped,' he replied.

'Hard not to with feet that size,' said a drawling voice. Malfoy was leaning against a tree, smirking.

'Go fuck yourself, Malfoy!' said Ron.

'Careful, you wouldn't want her spotted now, would you?' said Malfoy.

'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' said Ron.

'They're after _muggles_, Weasley,' said Malfoy lazily.

'Hermione's a _witch_, shithead,' said Ron.

'Yeah, think what you want, but if you think they can't spot a Mudblood, then fine stick around if you want to see Granger's knickers. I suppose your parents told you to hide in here?' Malfoy replied.

Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back as Harry said, 'Where are _your_ parents, Malfoy? Out there, wearing the masks?'

'Well, if they were, I'd _hardly_ be likely to tell_ you_, would I, Potter?'

'That's as good as a confession, twat,' said Ron, but he allowed himself to be led away by Harry and Hermione.

They carried on walking before deciding to sit down against a tree. Hermione sat between Ron's legs as he wrapped his arms around her from behind as he leaned back against a tree. Harry sat next to Ron. Ron was doing his best to keep Hermione warm. Harry then began fishing around in his jacket pockets before telling them that he had lost his wand. Ron reassured Harry that it might be back in the tent.

It was then that Harry spotted the same house-elf he had met earlier, running very oddly. It was though she was being pulled back by something.

'What do you make of that?' said Ron.

'She probably doesn't have permission to hide,' replied Harry.

'You know, house-elves get a very raw deal!' said Hermione. 'Honestly, not having permission to hide! It's disgraceful.'

Before either of could speak, a rather harried looking Ludo Bagman appeared. 'What are you all doing here?' he asked.

'Some drunken wizards have got hold of some muggles,' said Harry.

'Damn them!' he exclaimed before Disapparating away.

'Not exactly on top of things, is he?' said Ron.

Just then, they heard footsteps.

'Hello? Who's there?' called Harry, but Ron hissed at Harry to be quiet.

The footsteps ceased by before a deep voice shouted, _'MORSMORDRE!'_

Hermione whimpered as the other two looked up into the sky and saw what she saw. It was a green skull with a snake sticking out of its mouth.

'Come on, we have to go!' said Hermione, but it was too late. Around twenty wizards appeared and fired red light towards the trio. They pulled each other down to avoid the jets of red light as voices shouted,

'THAT'S MY GODSON!'

'THAT'S MY SON!'

Sirius and Mr Weasley had appeared. Sirius looked livid.

'What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing?' he bellowed at the leader.

It was Crouch. 'They have been discovered at the scene of the crime, Black!' he said.

'So, you think that's grounds for attacking three fourteen year olds?' said Sirius angrily, 'You pricks never learn …' he added with disgust clear in his voice.

'Crime, what crime?' said Harry.

Crouch pointed his wand at Harry and said, 'That!' whilst pointing at the symbol in the sky with his empty hand. 'Conjuring the Dark Mark is a serious crime, Boy.'

'And you think _Harry Potter_ is likely to do such a thing? Are you _actually_ as stupid as you look?' Sirius said scathingly at Crouch and the other officials. They all suddenly looked to the ground ashamed of themselves.

'Maybe the person who did do it is still here?' said another voice.

'Spread out and search!' said Crouch. 'Our Stunners had to hit something!'

The search did not take long before someone came back carrying a body.

It was Winky.

'Winky?' said a pale Crouch. Sirius could not help but smirk at Crouch's embarrassment that his own house-elf had been discovered stunned at the scene. However, he doubted that the poor elf conjured the Mark. Crouch went to search the bushes but came back looking even paler.

A man stepped forwards and said, 'Mr Crouch, with your permission, I'd like to question your elf.'

'Just get on with it, Diggory, fuck his permission!' said Sirius, obviously unimpressed that Crouch had power still so immense that he could interfere in someone else's Department and investigation.

Diggory turned red, but he pointed his wand at the elf and said, _'Enervate!'_

Winky opened her eyes and started to cry when she saw her Master.

'Master, I didn't do it!'

'Elf!' said Diggory, 'I am Amos Diggory, the Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures! Did you conjure the Dark Mark?'

'NO, Sir, I is not knowing how!' she cried.

'It wasn't her!' said Hermione. 'Winky has a squeaky little voice. The voice we heard was much deeper!'

'Not to mention, she would need a wand,' said Mr Weasley.

'She had a wand,' said Diggory. He then pulled out a very familiar wand which made Harry cry out,

'Hey, that's mine!'

'Aha! So, it _was_ you, Potter!' said Crouch pointing his wand at him.

'Crouch, unless you're looking to make an enemy of me, I suggest you lower your fucking wand!' said Sirius angrily.

But Harry told the wizards present that he had noticed it was missing ten minutes ago. Winky, meanwhile, was still whimpering and crying as Bagman appeared and was filled in on what had happened. Diggory then used a Charm that showed the last spell used by Harry's wand and another copy of the Dark Mark appeared before it was vanished.

'Caught with the guilty wand in your hand, Elf!' said Diggory, 'What do you have to say for yourself?'

'I is not doing it! I is not knowing how!' she pleaded again.

'Amos, I know it is your Department, but as her Master, her fate should lie with me. Winky has acquired a wand and disobeyed me by hiding without my permission –'

'She was scared!' said Hermione.

'I have no use for a servant who disobeys me and forgets what is due to her Master. I shall be the one to punish her. This means clothes.'

'Right, if Harry can have his wand back?' said Mr Weasley, as Winky cried even harder, pleading with her soon to be former Master. Harry took back his wand and pocketed it.

Together, the five of them made their way back to the tents.

'Was it him, Arthur?' someone asked.

'No, of course not, now, please excuse me, I want to get my kids to bed,' Mr Weasley replied in a tired voice.

They got back to the tent where Remus was waiting. They all entered the tent to discuss the night's events. Everyone seemingly having their own theory, with the only things on which they could agree was that the culprits were the Death Eaters who kept themselves out of Azkaban and that Winky did not fire the Dark Mark into the sky and did not deserve the Cold Bastard Crouch's treatment. Deciding they would take an early Portkey home, everyone went back to their bunks for uneasy night's sleep.


	10. Remus' Warning and Wardrobe Malfunction

Chapter Ten: Remus' Warning and Wardrobe Malfunction

After arriving home, Mrs Weasley had seized the twins after she had shouted at them the previous day. They all took seats in the kitchen of the Burrow, as Mr Weasley read the newspaper. Harry had a large plate of food put in front of him and began to eat.

'Rita Skeeter?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'Yes, she's always looking to tell us all we're wrong,' said Mr Weasley.

'She causes nothing but trouble,' grumbled Percy. Mr Weasley decided that he had to go into work and Percy went him saying, 'I can give Mr Crouch my Cauldron Bottoms Report …'

Sirius shook his head and said, 'Talk about starting at the bottom …'

'Who's Rita Skeeter?' asked Harry.

'She's bad news, Harry. Whatever you do, _don't_ speak to her, and _don't_ give her any interviews. She'll twist everything you say. Her style is writing crap with half-truths and passing it off as a story,' said Remus.

'I'll bear that in mind, thanks, Remus,' said Harry as Mrs Weasley had put plates full of food in front of the rest of them.

Once they had finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione went upstairs to Ron's attic bedroom.

'There's something I have to tell you …' said Harry, and he proceeded to tell them about his non-dream. They took it well considering, Harry thought. They tried to reassure Harry that nothing could happen while Dumbledore was around.

It was then Hermione remembered that she had to go home and tell her dad about the Quidditch and grabbed Ron's hand and together they Flooed to her house. The next few days saw even more unfavourable headlines in the Daily Prophet, thanks to Rita Skeeter. Harry spent the vast majority of his time at the Burrow, playing Quidditch. Even though there would be no Quidditch at Hogwarts this year, the twins still wanted to play. Harry had enjoyed the distraction. His evenings found him playing chess against Remus or Ron. Losing to both of them and would sit and watch as Ron and Remus played, too, with Ron winning. Harry wondered how Ron could concentrate with Hermione sitting on his lap as he played, but decided not to ask.

0o0

It was only a couple of days until the start of school. Harry and Ron were talking in Ron's room when Mrs Weasley came in, handing Ron the ugliest clothing Harry had ever seen.

'Mum, you've given me Ginny's dress.'

'Of course I haven't,' she said.

'What am _I_ supposed to do with this?'

'They're your Dress Robes, Ron, to wear to the Yule Ball.'

'No way, I'm not wearing those! I'll look like a giant turd.'

'Ronald Weasley! It says on your letter that you will require Dress Robes.'

'And I'm supposed to take _Hermione_, who will look _amazing_, while _I_ will look _ridiculous_. Tell me, Mum, are you trying to make me look bad?'

'No, I am not, Ronald. Besides I had to get them second hand and there wasn't a lot of choice.'

'I'll bet Fred and George's robes are better than mine. I'll go naked before I wear those!'

'Go naked, and Harry, get a picture, I could do with a good laugh!' and with that, Mrs Weasley stormed from the room.

Harry decided to look at his own Dress Robes, hoping his weren't as bad Ron's. His were a dark green colour and were brand new.

'Well, yours are all right, why is everything I own rubbish?'

Ron then left the room and made his way to the twins' door and knocked.

George answered and said 'What's up, Ronniekins?'

Ron ignored the stupid nickname and asked to see their Dress Robes. George invited Ron in and together, Fred and George showed them theirs. These Robes were matching and were a hell of a lot more modern, but still had that second hand feel about them. Ron asked them if either of them had a girlfriend they were planning to invite, and both of them said no. Ron thanked the twins and then went to see Ginny. When he got to her door, he knocked and she invited him in. Ron saw a dress hanging on her wardrobe.

'Nice dress,' said Ron.

'Yeah, Mum got it for me, I don't know why though,' said Ginny.

'You mean your Hogwarts letter didn't say you need Dress Robes?'

'No. When I asked, Mum told me I might need a dress for this Yule Ball thing, even though I'm too young to attend and don't have a boyfriend in fourth year, or at all.'

'So, let me get this straight, she bought you a nice dress, even though you might not need it, she got the twins semi-decent robes even though neither of them have a girlfriend. While, I, who does have a girlfriend, and in fourth year, got stuck with the Crappiest Dress Robes Ever. Oh _no_, _no_ favourites in this house! I swear she's trying to jeopardise my relationship!'

'Ron! I don't think Hermione will care what you look like. She loves _you_, not the robes,' she said kindly.

'I know, but I want to look nice for her. Instead, while Hermione looks like a Goddess, I'll look like a big brown turd,' he said sadly. Ginny gave him a hug and Ron returned it, before he decided to go for a fly.

He grabbed a broomstick and took off, he did not know how long he flew, or that he had an audience.

When Ron landed, he saw that Sirius had been watching him.

'Alright, Sirius,' said Ron.

'Yeah, I'm fine, you?'

Ron shook his head and told Sirius what was on his mind.

'Tell you what, I'll buy you some Dress Robes, I owe you one,' Sirius offered.

'No, you don't. You got me my owl, we're square. Well, unless you count you buying out the Top Box, _I_ owe _you_ one.'

'Nope, I don't, that was a treat for Harry. Come on, mate, you want to look good for your girl, right?'

'Do Hippogriffs shit in the woods? Of course I want to look good, but Mum will think I asked you and I'll be in the shite, as usual,' Ron replied,

'Literally _and_ figuratively,' he added, thinking of his Dress Robes.

'Right, I'm not taking no for an answer now. We've got half an hour before Madam Malkin's closes, take my arm, we're going,' said Sirius decisively, checking his watch.

Ron thought of Hermione and of how he hoped she would look, before he took Sirius' arm and he Disapparated with Sirius to Diagon Alley.


	11. The Analysis of Draco Malfoy

Chapter Eleven: The Analysis of Draco Malfoy

It was September the first and Sirius had taken Harry, Ron and Hermione to King's Cross, then onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Sirius pulled Harry to one side once their trunks had been loaded onto the train.

'Here, take this. It's an enchanted mirror. You'll be able to speak to me in the evenings whenever you have time or if you just want to talk to me. I've got the other one of the pair, your Dad and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions. You just say my name into it and I'll answer. Okay, have a good term and call me on the mirror before bed, so I know you got there safely,' Sirius said, as he gave Harry the small package.

Harry said, 'I will, and thanks, Sirius, for the best summer I've ever had.' He gave his godfather a hug.

Then Sirius said, 'One last piece of advice. There's a secret room on the seventh floor corridor, near the Statue of Barnabus the Barmy. James and I found it be the perfect place to work on our Animagus Transformations. What you do is you walk past the wall three times while thinking about what you need. For example: "I need somewhere to hide". A door should appear and then you just step inside and once inside, you close all the loopholes to stop unwanted others from entering the room to see what you are doing.'

'Right, will do, I'd better go, I don't want to miss the train a second time.' Harry then boarded the train with Ron and Hermione. They took the first empty compartment they found. Harry sat opposite Ron and Hermione. But as Hermione closed the door, they could hear a familiar drawling voice,

'… Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the Headmaster, you see. Well you know his opinion of Dumbledore-the man's such a Mudblood-lover-and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riff-raff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually _learn_ them, not just the defence rubbish we do –'

Hermione closed the door and said angrily, 'So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he? I wish he had gone then we wouldn't have to put up with him.'

'Durmstrang's another wizarding school?' said Harry.

Hermione then told them about Durmstrang's reputation being lousy. Ron was sure he had heard of it but wasn't sure where it was, but found the conversation dull. But could not resist saying, 'Ah, think of the possibilities, it would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident … shame his mother likes him.'

As the journey progressed, the rain became heavier and around midday the lunch trolley had arrived and Harry bought several snacks for them to share.

The three of them continued to talk as Ron picked up Hermione's feet and placed them in his lap, he removed her socks and rubbed her feet, alternating every ten minutes. Harry was now used to these displays of Ron's affection that he just took it in his stride, he had been tempted to ask for a foot massage himself the first few times he had seen it, but decided against it.

Through the course of the journey, they had been joined by their classmates; Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Conversation quickly began about the Quidditch World Cup.

They were giving him their attention as Ron was speaking to them, '…we saw him, we were in the Top Box –'

'For the first and last time in your life, Weasley,' said the same drawling voice they heard earlier, and sure enough Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were standing there looking smug.

'Well, if it isn't Malformed, Crap and Gargoyle,' said Ron irritably.

'Go away, Malfoy,' said Hermione.

However, Malfoy ignored her and spotted the tatty old Dress Robes that were covering Ron's owl. Malfoy grabbed them and said, 'You weren't planning on wearing these, were you, Weasley?'

Ron made no effort to snatch them back, he merely said, 'No, Malfoy. They were doing exactly what they were supposed to be doing, keeping my owl quiet, so would you mind putting them back?'

Malfoy merely threw them at Ron, who caught them easily.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' said Harry.

'So, going to enter, Potter? What about you, Weasley?' said Malfoy maliciously.

'The Tri-wizard Tournament?' said Harry, 'Nope.'

'Yeah, right, you never miss an opportunity to show off, Potter,' Malfoy replied.

'Draco, if you were as well informed as you often make yourself seem, you would know that no-one below sixth year can enter. I don't need eternal glory, at least as long as I have this scar, and I don't need a thousand Galleons,' Harry replied coolly.

'What a pity, eh, Weasley?' said Malfoy.

Harry spoke again, 'Tell me, Malfoy, why do you always come looking for us? Is your own life _so dull_, that you have to grace us with your presence? Is this your warped way of trying to make friends? After all, your first attempt was not successful, was it? Here's a tip, don't insult people's friends in front of them.

'I don't think you even know how to be someone's friend. Look at how you address us, calling us by our last names. Do you even know the first names of your bodyguards, Malfoy?

'I get that you hate us. You hate Hermione because of her parentage, you hate me because I refused your friendship and, I'm a half-blood. However, out of the three of us, I think you hate Ron the most. And I know why. You are jealous of him. He has freedoms that you don't. Ron is free to choose his friends – regardless of blood. You're stuck with thick morons who do your bidding because your father probably pays them to. Ron may not have grown up with the best toys and other such material crap, but at least he grew up in a loving environment. We just heard that your father wanted to send you away, so he obviously couldn't care less. Luckily for you, your mother seems to care.

'However, the biggest freedom Ron has is that he's free to date and marry for love – again, regardless of blood. You, meanwhile, are stuck with the pure-blood Slytherin girls, which leaves your choice limited. You're stuck between Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, neither of whom have any brains or personality, and if I had dogs with faces like theirs, I'd shave their arses and teach them to walk backwards. So, Malfoy, why don't you just leave before I humiliate you further?' Harry concluded his monologue to chuckling from Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron and Hermione.

Malfoy, red and speechless, just pushed his cronies aside and walked away and eventually Crabbe and Goyle followed him.

'Hey, Harry, what about Daphne Greengrass?' said Seamus.

'Right now, she's completely out of his league, Seamus,' said Harry.

'Harry's right, she can't stand him,' said Hermione.

This made them laugh a little more before Dean, Seamus and Neville left.

Hermione then turned to look at Harry and said, 'You took the Psychology Agnitio Phial, didn't you?'

Harry looked back at her and said, 'Didn't you?'

Both Ron and Hermione nodded before Ron picked up Hermione's feet once more to rub them again. The rest of their journey passed by uneventfully as the three of them relaxed and talked about more interesting things than Draco Malfoy and the Quidditch World Cup before arriving at Hogsmeade Station to start the school year.


	12. The TriWizard Tournament

Chapter Twelve: The Tri-Wizard Tournament

Once the trio had disembarked from the train, they found a horseless carriage and got in. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione to keep her warm as the rain continued to pour. The three of them agreed that they did not fancy crossing the lake in this weather.

The trio sat at the Gryffindor Table and waited for the Welcoming Feast to begin. They watched as the new first year students being brought into the Great Hall for Sorting. The trio heard one small boy excitedly brag about falling into the lake and being helped back into his boat by the Giant Squid. The Sorting Hat sang, and once it was over, the Sorting began. Ron distracted himself by putting his hand on Hermione's knee and stroking it with his thumb under the table. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as Ron wrapped his arm around her and begun to play with her hair.

Once the Sorting finally concluded, Dumbledore rose to his feet and said, 'I have two words to say to you all, tuck in.'

Ron and Hermione sat up straighter as the food appeared and began to pile food onto their plates as Nearly-Headless Nick said, 'You're lucky there's a feast at all, you know?'

'Why? What happened?' said Ron after swallowing a mouthful of Chicken.

'Peeves, of course, the usual argument. He wanted to attend the feast – well it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilised, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghosts' council – the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance – but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down,' said Nick.

'Yeah, what did he do?' asked Ron.

'Oh, the usual, wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out their wits –'

_Clang_

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, but Ron pulled out his wand and said, '_Scourgify_,' the stain vanished as Ron put away his wand and he poured Hermione another goblet of pumpkin juice. Hermione gave him a small smile in thanks before turning back to Nick.

'There are house-elves _here_?' she said, horror-struck. 'Here at _Hogwarts?'_

'Certainly,' said Nick, 'The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a thousand.'

'I've never seen one!' said Hermione.

'Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they? They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning … see to the fires and so on … I mean you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?'

Hermione stared at him and said, 'But they get _paid_? They get _holidays_, don't they? And sick leave and pensions and everything?'

Nick chortled and told her that house-elves don't want sick leave and pensions.

Hermione then looked down at her hardly touched plate of food and as she was about to push it away, Ron caught her hand, and whispered in ear,

'Sweetheart, this is Hogwarts. That bloke with the long beard is Dumbledore. Do you honestly think that the Elves here are mistreated? Come on don't make yourself ill by starving yourself, please?'

'Right, okay. Thank you, Ron,' she whispered back.

'No problem. I love you and I'd hate it if you got ill and had to stay in the Hospital Wing,' he whispered.

'I love you too, Ron,' Hermione replied as Ron once more put his hand back on her knee and ate one handed as Hermione went back to her food.

Once the puddings had been finished, Dumbledore got to his feet again.

'So, now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

'Mr Filch, the caretaker, asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden in the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it,' said Dumbledore as the corners of his mouth twitched.

'As ever, I would like to remind all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,' he continued.

'It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.'

The trio and the twins knew this already and tuned out as Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It caused quite a stir amongst the students that had heard of the Tournament, but blank looks on the faces of those who had not.

But then the door to the Great Hall banged open.

'Bloody hell, that's Mad-Eye Moody!' said Ron in a whisper.

'Who's –'

'He's an Auror. Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him,' said Ron, cutting across Harry.

The whole Hall watched as Moody hobbled towards Dumbledore and shook hands before taking a seat at the staff table. Dumbledore then informed everyone that Moody was to be the new DADA teacher, before explaining further about the tournament. He explained that the other two schools will be arriving at the end of October, and the Champions would be chosen on Halloween. Harry could not help feel a slight feeling of foreboding as the Headmaster mentioned Halloween. Unfortunately, the Hall broke into dissent as Dumbledore informed everybody that no-one below sixth year would be allowed to enter. Once the Hall had been silenced, Dumbledore bid them all goodnight as the excited chatter began as students left the Hall.

'Cool, I'm going for it,' said Fred who was quickly echoed by his twin.

'Rather you, than me,' said Harry.

'Yeah, well, it's all going to be invested wisely in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes,' said Fred.

'You're still going to do that? Despite the bollockings you got from mum about your lack of O.W.L.'s?' said Ron.

'Of course!' said the twins, looking at Ron as though he had gone mad.

They reached the Tower and gave the Fat Lady the password and were admitted inside.

Ron and Hermione kissed one another goodnight before Harry and Ron went up to their Dormitory.

'I'm a bit jealous of the twins, you know?' said Ron.

'Why?' replied Harry.

'They have a chance to win a thousand Galleons. I could do a lot with that …' Ron said with a faraway look on his face.

'If you won, yeah, what would you do with a thousand Galleons, if you don't mind me asking?' said Harry curiously.

'Honestly? I'd spend every last Knut of it on Hermione. Flowers, jewellery – stuff like that …' said Ron dreamily as the two got ready for bed. They then bid one another goodnight and were asleep by the time their fellow dorm mates came to bed.


	13. MadEye Moody and Harry's Request

Chapter Thirteen: Mad-Eye Moody and Harry's Request

The next morning the trio were in the Great Hall eating breakfast as the timetables were being handed out. Professor McGonagall reached them and handed over their timetables.

Hermione cast a glance at Ron's timetable before checking her own.

'Ron, I think Professor McGonagall has made a mistake. Your timetable has you taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy …' said Hermione slightly confused.

'No, there's not been a mistake. I changed my electives. I asked McGonagall if I could change them at Harry's birthday party. She told me I would have to take the exams from last year. I told her I'd been studying the subjects in my spare time and she sent me the make-up exams. I took them and I passed,' Ron said.

'Would I be right in thinking that you took the Agnitio Phials for them?' she asked, in what she hoped was a kind tone of voice.

'Yeah, I did,' Ron confessed.

Hermione was not surprised, but she was pleased that Ron was keeping his options open. Ron had told her and her parents that he wanted to be an Auror when he finished school and the thought scared her. But now, having seen Mad-Eye Moody, the last thing she wanted was for her boyfriend to end up looking like that, but if it was what he wanted, she would support him all the way.

The bell soon rang for the start of classes and together the trio trooped their way to Herbology. The class were learning about Bubotubers. The things were absolutely disgusting. However, there was the satisfaction of popping the swellings, amid the murmurs of revulsion.

Care of Magical Creatures had followed and Hagrid introduced them to Blast-Ended Skrewts. The three of them all had the impression that Hagrid had bred them himself and weren't the cutest of creatures. Even reluctantly agreeing with Malfoy that they were useless, after all, these things could burn, bite and sting all at once.

When lunch arrived, Hermione wolfed down a quick snack before announcing she was going to the Library as she gave Ron an even quicker kiss. After an Arithmancy class for Ron and Hermione and a very boring Divination class for Harry it was time for dinner.

Unfortunately, Malfoy had sought to spoil their day. He read out a newspaper story that featured Mr Weasley helping out Mad-Eye Moody on the morning of September the first, before insulting both Ron's parents.

'… Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?' said Malfoy.

Hermione gripped Ron's hand to stop him from decking the little shit, but Harry spoke instead, 'Get stuffed, Malfoy. C'mon, Ron …'

'Oh yeah, that's right, you stayed with them this summer, didn't you, Potter?' sneered Malfoy, 'Tell me, is his mother that porky, is it just the picture?'

'You know your mother, Malfoy?' said Harry, who was holding back Ron, 'That expression she's got, like she's got shite under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?'

Malfoy went pale before saying angrily, 'Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter.'

'Well, shut your face, then,' said Harry turning away from Malfoy.

BANG!

There were several screams as Harry felt something white hot graze the side of his face-he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he had even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar which echoed through the Entrance Hall.

'OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!' a voice roared.

Everyone soon saw Professor Moody limping down the marble staircase, wand out, pointing it at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

Moody enquired if Harry had been hit by Malfoy's curse. Harry told him that he had missed as Goyle bent down to pick up the ferret. But Moody told him to leave it as he began to bounce the ferret up and down.

Unfortunately, the fun was spoilt by a passing Professor McGonagall who quickly took charge and returned Malfoy to his original state and telling off the ex-Auror for using Transfiguration as a punishment, reminding him that he give detention or speak to the Head of House, who was in this case; Snape, before Moody walked off pulling Malfoy by his collar.

'That was brilliant!' said Ron, 'Draco Malfoy: the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.'

Hermione and Harry laughed as they were joined by the twins and their friend; Lee Jordan, who told them about how cool Moody was, and Ron gleefully told them about Moody Transfiguring Malfoy into a ferret, which made them laugh too.

When the trio had potions, they were surprised that Snape was not being his usual vindictive self. He missed opportunities to dock points from Harry as he usually did, normally for things like breathing too loud. When the lesson was over, Snape asked Harry to stay behind.

'Potter, have a seat. The Headmaster informed me of your living conditions, whilst living with your Aunt and Uncle. I have been wrong about you, Potter, you may not be my favourite person, but no child deserves what you have suffered,' Snape said.

'Oh. Well, thank you, Professor. And not just for your kind words, but also for saving my life at my first Quidditch match.'

Snape was shocked, but recovered by saying, 'You are welcome, Potter.'

'Professor, this last summer I've been learning all I can about my parents. I've been regaled with stories of my father's pranks, attempts to woo my Mum, and his treatment of you, Sir. I know what it's like to be bullied, and I'm sorry for what my father and godfather put you through, and if I may, I'd like to make a request of you,' said Harry timidly.

Snape looked at Harry and knew he was sincere in his apologies and said, 'I'm listening.'

'Right, okay. I was hoping that you could tell me about my Mum. What she was like when she was younger. I'm asking you because I can't ask Aunt Petunia as she would just tell me lies. According to Remus, you were friends for years, and, yes, I know about the fifth year incident. My dad and Sirius were bang out of order and I apologise. You don't have to give me an answer now, Sir, but please think about it. If you decide to agree to my request, you could just call it "Remedial Potions" in case people ask questions. I was going to write to you and ask, but I thought asking face to face, would be better.'

Snape looked at Harry and knew once again that he was being genuine and said, 'I shall think about your request, Mr Potter. You may leave.'

'Thank you, Professor Snape,' Harry said as he left the dungeons.

When he got back to the Tower, he found Ron and Hermione doing their homework and told them about his conversation with Snape. Hermione thought it was a good that Harry had asked and was attempting to lessen the hostilities, but Ron was not so sure, but kept his mouth shut, at the same time hoping that Snape would agree to Harry's request.


	14. The Unforgivable Curses

Chapter Fourteen: The Unforgivable Curses

Today was Thursday and the much anticipated first Defence class of the year with Mad-Eye Moody. The trio got there early to make sure they got good seats as though they were going to a show. Moody beckoned the class to enter, but not to bother taking out their books. Today's class was going to be a practical one.

Moody told the class that they were behind learning Curses and that he only had one year to get them up to speed.

'So, who here can tell me the Curses that are the most heavily punished by the Ministry of Magic?' Moody asked.

A few hands hit the air slowly as Moody looked around the class before calling on Ron.

'My Dad did tell me about one; it's called the Imperius Curse, or something?' Ron offered.

'Correct! Your father would know about that one. It gave the Ministry a lot trouble a few years ago …' said Moody.

The class watched as Moody pulled out a spider, enlarged it, then pointed his wand at it before saying, _'Imperio!'_ The spider began to dance along the table in front of them, to some laughter, though not from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Moody told them all that the Imperius Curse would give a wizard total control of another but, it could be fought, telling them it required great mental strength. He then called upon the class for another Curse.

This time it was Neville who spoke up, normally he only offered information in Herbology.

'The Cruciatus Curse,' said Neville.

'Your name's Longbottom?' said Moody, but made no further enquiry as he pointed his wand again at the spider before saying, _'Crucio!'_

The class watched as spider twitched and shook in what was obvious pain, if the spider could talk, it probably would be screaming.

'The Cruciatus Curse – pain, in other words. You don't need thumbscrews if you can do the torture curse, and the last one, who can tell me?'

Hermione put up her hand and Moody nodded to her and she said, 'Avada Kedavra.'

The class looked at her warily, as Moody spoke again, 'The worst one, the Killing Curse.' He pointed his wand once more at the spider and cried, _'Avada Kedavra!'_ A jet of green light hit the spider killing it instantly. Moody then told them that the Killing Curse was impossible to block and why he was showing them. He told them that the use of any of these Curses would earn someone a one-way trip to Azkaban. The class came to an end as Moody set them an essay about the Unforgivable Curses.

As they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, the trio overheard different conversations, some of them reproachful and some of them tactless. Harry had seen how his parents had been murdered and the thought did not make him feel better.

Neville too, seemed subdued as they walked, but then Moody reappeared and took Neville to his office for tea.

A week later, Moody told them he was going to perform the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn. Eventually, it was Harry's turn. He heard Moody say the incantation and felt a most blissful feeling, until he heard a voice in his head telling him to jump on to the desk. Harry, however managed to fight it off, which Moody instructed the class to watch again as he did it three more times. But none of the class was able to throw off the curse until he tried Ron and Hermione. Both of them had managed to throw off the curse, too. They used their new Occlumency skills to aid them as they used their own mental powers.

A few days later, Professor Snape told Harry he would tell him about his mother. Harry thanked Snape for giving up his free time to talk to him. Harry later told Ron and Hermione the good news and they both happy for him.

Hermione, over the past few days had grown more curious about house-elves, so Ron and Harry took her to the kitchen.

After tickling the pear, they entered the kitchen, and then a voice squeaked out, 'Harry Potter!'

It was Dobby.

'Dobby, is that you? Are you working here now?' asked Harry.

'Yes, Harry Potter, it is Dobby, and Winky is here, too. Dobby found out that Winky had been freed too, and I had the idea to come to Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs. Dobby is even getting paid!'

'Good for you, Dobby,' said Hermione.

'Thank you, Miss.'

'Please, Dobby, call me Hermione.'

'Thank you, Her-Her-my-oh-knee, yes, Professor Dumbledore pays Dobby one Galleon and one day off a week, he actually wanted to give me more, but Dobby beat him down. Dobby likes having time off, but likes to work even more.'

'Are you happy?' asked Hermione.

'Oh, yes, very much, thank you,' replied Dobby.

'And the rest of you, are you happy here?' said Hermione.

All the elves said that they were and Hermione took their word, all except Winky who was drinking Butterbeer, but the elves in general were very happy with their lot.

The rest of the day they spent in the Room of Requirement working on their Animagus project before going to dinner. The rest of the evening was spent doing their homework. When they were done, Harry went to bed, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

Ron began to kiss her deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The Common Room was empty as they snogged. Hermione lay back and took him with her. Ron was on top of her, trying not to crush her, but Hermione did not seem to mind at all. She hummed in appreciation as Ron covered her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. There was such passion in their embrace, pausing only for a few seconds to breathe, before resuming.

'Love you, Hermione, so much,' Ron murmured into her neck.

'Mm, Ron, love you too, don't stop …'

'Not gonna stop, love, I have to keep kissing you …'

The two of them were just so lost in each other before Hermione managed to remember where they were and told Ron to stop. She was worried that if they carried on much longer, they would start tearing off one another's clothes. Ron stopped and apologised, but Hermione waved off his apology as they sat up. They stood up, shared one more incredible, deep, satisfying kiss, before going up to their rooms.


	15. Hermione's Birthday

Chapter Fifteen: Hermione's Birthday

Ron awoke on the nineteenth of September having planned what he hoped would be an excellent birthday celebration for Hermione. Unfortunately it was Monday today, they would have lessons all day, but this evening, they would be able to have fun together. Ron had already booked the dormitory tonight until midnight so they could be alone. The other boys had agreed and Ron told them that under no circumstances were they to be disturbed until midnight.

This morning Ron greeted Hermione with a kiss before wishing her a happy birthday. He then took her bag from her shoulder as they began to go to breakfast. Harry caught up to them to wish Hermione a happy birthday, too. Ron could not wait for the day to end, but he bided his time, at lunch he told Hermione not to go to dinner, but to come straight to his dormitory and not to bother to change, either. He wanted her all to himself the whole time and did not want any of it wasted doing anything unnecessary.

Finally, the school day came to an end. Ron and Hermione went back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione went back to her room to put her bag away, while Ron began setting up.

Hermione knocked on the door. Ron answered the door, she had not changed out of her uniform as he had requested. He invited her in and said, 'May I take your cloak, my lady?'

Hermione smiled and said, 'You may.' Ron slipped off her cloak and hung it over a bedpost.

'May I escort you to your table?' said Ron, offering her his arm.

She took his arm and he led her over to the table. He let go of her arm to pull out a chair for her to sit, which she did.

She had questions, but decided they could wait. Ron then sat down in the chair opposite her.

She watched as Ron spoke to his plate, 'Pork Chops.'

The Pork Chops appeared and she got the idea, and said, 'Chicken Alfredo.' They began to eat and shoot looks at one another as they played footsy under the table. They finished their dinner and Hermione asked her questions.

'How did you do all this?'

'Dobby, he helped me. Don't worry I'm taking care of him. I'm giving him my Christmas jumper from my mum. Besides, he was happy to help when he found out it was for you,' Ron replied.

'Oh, that's really nice of him,' said Hermione.

Ron took her hand across the table before saying, 'One day, love, you are going to make lives better for all the house-elves that are mistreated, you're going to change the world for the better, and on that day, no-one will be more proud of you than me.'

Hermione watched as Ron walked over to an old gramophone and put on a record and some slow music began to play.

'May I have this dance, my Lady?' he said, offering her his hand.

She took his hand and stood up, they moved away from the table to dance slowly together. Her arms went around his neck, his were on her hips. It was a beautiful dance that melted Hermione. She could feel herself becoming weak at the knees. She looked into his blue eyes and saw love and adoration in them. There was no need for words as they said everything with their eyes.

They danced until the music stopped. Ron put his forehead to hers and said, 'Would my Lady care for a massage?'

'Yes please, Ron,' she whispered back.

Ron then bent and swept her off her feet by placing one hand under her knees and the other under her back, her arms adjusted around his neck as he carried her over to his bed. When he reached his bed he laid her down and sat on the edge of the bed, before picking up her foot. He pulled off her shoe and knee sock and began to rub gently. His technique had improved as he no longer tickled her by accident. Hermione hummed in appreciation.

'_She's so beautiful,'_ he thought. He switched feet, and pulled off her other shoe and knee sock. He rubbed her right foot gently, too. Once he had done that enough, he told her move to edge of the bed and sit in front of him, when she had, Ron began to massage her shoulders and rub her neck.

This, however, did not last long as she turned and attacked him with a passionate snog, and as she pushed him backwards, she climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply.

They kissed for several minutes and once air became necessary they stopped.

'So, have you enjoyed your birthday?' Ron asked.

'Oh yes, very much. You've made it so incredible, I love you,' she replied.

'I love you, too. There's no way I'll ever deny you anything on your birthday. Your command is my wish.'

'Really?' she asked.

'Yes, why do you ask?'

'Well, there is one thing, but first I'd like to ask you something.'

'Ask away, love.'

'Well, right, um, you know when we kiss? Well, the last few times, I've felt you – if you know what I mean.'

Ron's ears turned red, and he said, 'I'm sorry, I can't control it.'

'It's okay, I know you can't, you don't have to be embarrassed. In fact, I'm flattered that I can get such a reaction from you.'

'You're the only one who can, and ever will.'

'Oh, Ron, you answered my question before I could ask it. You said that my command is your wish. So, I've felt you and it feels good. Now, I want to see you, so can I? See you, that is.'

Ron swallowed as he could not believe her request and said, 'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I'm very sure, please, Ron,' she said decisively.

Ron nodded in compliance and stood up. He unbuckled his belt, undid the button and unzipped his fly before taking off his trousers. Then he took down his boxers to reveal himself to her.

Hermione took in a quick breath, a gasp. To say she was impressed would be an understatement. She invited him to lie beside her, and then she said, 'Can I touch you?'

'Yes, only if you want to,' Ron whispered.

Hermione then took him in her small hand and began moving it up and down his shaft as he'd gotten more aroused.

'Oh, Hermione … that feels so good … you can grip it a little tighter … yes … that's it … oh, Hermione … oh, God – Hermione!' said Ron as she used her hand to get him before he came all over her hand, his leg and the bedspread before Hermione picked up Ron's wand and cleaned up the mess.

'Wow that was amazing, Hermione, thank you.'

'You are very welcome, Ron.'

'Hermione, may I return the favour?'

'Return the favour?'

'Yeah, but I want to use my mouth. I want to kiss you and give you the most pleasurable experience a person can experience. Please, Hermione. I'll be gentle, you know I will.'

'Tell me exactly what you want to do.'

'I want to kiss your foot, then I'll work my way up your shin, next I'll run my lips and tongue up the inside of your thigh, kiss you over your knickers, and as I pull down your knickers, I'll run my lips and tongue down the inside of your other thigh, then making my way down your shin with kisses, ending with your foot, taking off your knickers completely. Then I'll use my mouth on you, if you agree, that is …' Ron said.

Hermione did not know what to say, so she said nothing. She lifted her foot into his hands and nodded.

Ron began as he promised, he kissed her foot reverently, then the little kisses to her shins began, Ron looked at Hermione, she was smiling at him, not wanting to speak. Ron began to run his lips and tongue up her right thigh. Hermione moaned. This caused Ron to smile into her thigh as he reached the top. Then he kissed her over her knickers, he said, 'You smell incredible, Hermione.' He kissed her again and she moaned as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers, once he began to move down her left thigh, he started to pull down her knickers slowly. He was doing this slowly to give her time to tell him to stop if that was what she wanted. The kisses to her shins and then her foot preceded Ron taking off her knickers.

Ron then looked her in the eyes, he said, 'You can still change your mind …'

'No, I want you to finish what you started …'

'Yes, my Lady.'

Ron began to use his tongue to lick her wet pussy which bought another moan from Hermione, her moans got louder, and Ron was glad he had put up privacy spells, including locking the door.

'Oh, Ron … oh, God … that feels wonderful … yes, lick me … oh, my God … yes, yes, oh, oh … oh, Ron!'

Hermione moaned his name very loudly as she rode out her climax while he lapped up her juices.

When she finished, he looked up at her and said, 'Wow, you look so sexy when you're letting go, _and_ you taste incredible. I would really like to do it again …'

'Wow is right. That was amazing, thank you, Ron. I'd like for you to do it again, too,' she said.

'Okay, how many times? I know I'll give you a choice. I'll give you an orgasm for every year we've known each other, or, for every year you've been alive. It's up to you,' Ron said.

Hermione was taken aback at Ron's suggestion. She took a few moments to think before she said, 'You really think you can make me orgasm another fourteen times?'

'I'd like to have a bloody good go,' he said.

'Fine, you have just over two and half hours to complete your mission, Ronald Weasley, I suggest you get started,' replied Hermione.

So he did. He licked her into bliss for a little while before asking her if he could use his fingers and she agreed to his request as with her loud moans of ecstasy and shrieks of his name, she came again and again and again …

'OH, GOD … OH, YES, RON … YES … YES … OH … OH … I'M CUMMING … OH, ROOOONNNNN!' she shrieked as Ron licked and fingered her into bliss.

After two hours, Ron had gotten her to his goal of fifteen orgasms. Hermione felt like she was boneless and did not want to move. Ron pulled down her skirt to cover her up, and then lying beside her before taking her into his arms. She kissed him in appreciation for his ministrations and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue.

They broke apart and Hermione spoke, 'Ron, you were wonderful, I love you so much.'

'I love you, too, my beautiful, sweet Hermione, but there's something else, too.'

'What's that?'

'I want you to know that whenever you need me, I'll be here. I want you to come into this room if you ever need me. If you wake up after a nightmare, or you can't sleep, I want you to come in here and wake me and I'll do whatever it takes to help you sleep or feel better. Promise me?'

'Oh, Ron, I promise that if I ever need you in the night, I'll come to you so you can look after me.'

'Good,' he said before he started to kiss her again. Ron also pulled out a box of chocolates to give her. It wasn't much, but Hermione did not care. Together, they shared them until the box was empty, with Ron feeding her the last ones.

When midnight was almost upon them, Hermione straightened herself out as Ron did the same. She put her knee socks into her cloak pocket, which was draped over her arm as she picked up her shoes.

'Wait, you forgot your knickers,' said Ron.

'Keep them. I'd say you earned them. Just keep them away from the rest of the boys and your family. You could transfigure them into something innocuous that no-one will pay any attention to; that will be okay.'

Ron picked them up and turned them into a cup and placed it gently into his trunk after wrapping it in a scarf. Hermione then kissed him goodnight and left for her room as the boys began to come up to bed.

Once Hermione had gone, Ron was asked what they go up to, but Ron told them that they had eaten, danced and made out a little. Luckily the boys took his word for it and said no more before going to bed themselves.

Hermione, however, was not so fortunate. Lavender and Parvati tried to bombard her with questions about her private birthday celebration. Hermione, tired, drew her wand and with two quick Full-Body Bind spells, and then levitated them onto their respective beds. She then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, but found that she did not want to sleep alone. So she padded her way to Ron's room where she found him sleeping. She gently shook him awake, she did not to speak. Ron knew why she had come here, well maybe not all the details. That could wait until morning. He simply slid across his bed to make room for her, she slipped her legs into the bed and he drew her into his arms. She kissed him before she laid her head on his chest, draped a leg possessively over one of his, and fell asleep.


	16. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

Chapter Sixteen: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

The next morning Ron awoke. He found Hermione was still asleep on his chest. He started to gently stroke her hair. He loved watching her sleep. There was innocence in her which was always present as she slept.

_"She looks like an Angel,"_ he thought. She truly was beautiful to him, and last night …

He had seen her lose complete control and it had been the sexiest, most erotic thing he had ever seen. He loved this incredible girl and she loved him right back and it felt fucking amazing. _She_ is fucking amazing. Hermione Granger never did things half-arsed. Studying, friendship and love, she gave everything her all. Ron knew that this girl was helping him become a better person and he loved her even more for it.

It was then that Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

'Morning, love,' Ron said as she looked up at him.

'Mm, morning, Ron,' she said smiling.

'So, what made you come in here last night?'

'I didn't want to be alone. And I really didn't want to be in the same room as the _Thickie Twins_.'

Ron chuckled and said, 'Let me guess, they tried to stick their noses in where they weren't wanted?'

'Yes, so I hexed them. Two Body-Binds, but at least I levitated them onto their beds.'

'Huh, I would've left them on the floor, nosey little cows.'

'I suppose I'll have to go and get dressed for the day …'

'You don't want to move?'

'No, I'm comfortable.'

'Me, too, but you do have to go and undo the idiots you share your dorm with, and we have classes.'

Hermione kissed at him before she got off of him and out of his bed. She was wearing a blue night dress that stopped at her knees, Ron thought it was beautiful.

'See you in fifteen minutes, Ron,' she said as she left.

When Hermione returned to her room, she took a quick shower before dressing for the day. She then packed her schoolbag and then lifted her spells from Lavender and Parvati. She spoke before they could.

'I hope from now on you'll keep your unwanted noses out of my personal business. Let that be a warning to you. I don't ask you what you get up to, so don't ask me. Understand?'

Both of them nodded vigorously and Hermione left to find Ron and got to breakfast.

0o0

Harry had had a few talks with Snape since the beginning of the year. It was clear to Harry that Snape had cared very deeply for his mother. Harry had never seen Snape laugh before and could not help laughing with him. Snape told Harry that when she was younger, Lily Evans was funny, cheeky and vivacious, not to mention, brilliant at Charms and Potions. Harry told Snape that before he started Hogwarts that he had been looking forward to learning Potions, but that had changed after the first lesson. Snape knew why and to Harry's surprise, he apologised. Harry also noticed Snape's sardonic humour and found it amusing. Harry also understood the fifth year incident, and was not going to hold anything against Snape. He had been embarrassed and angry, and took his temper out on the wrong person and had regretted it ever since. Harry was brave to ask why he was so hard on Neville, but Snape shook his head, saying that he did not know. Snape told him he was going to treat all his students better, but he would still favour his own house first, and Harry understood. Snape also told Harry that he was going to be having strong words with Draco Malfoy, having found out that the blond Slytherin had lied to him about every conversation and confrontation that Harry and Malfoy ever had. Harry was now under the impression that perhaps not all Slytherins are evil.

Harry often repeated Snape's stories to Ron and Hermione, who were both really pleased that Harry had been able to find out so much about his mother. They too, had reaped the benefits of a much nicer Snape, even earning house points from the Potions Master, much to the shock of the rest of the class.

Harry had also been corresponding with Sirius using the mirror he had been given. Harry had given Sirius quite the bollocking after hearing about the fifth year incident and an even bigger one after the incident when Sirius had told Snape about going to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius took his scolding from Harry well. He knew he had been a first class arse when he had been a kid.

Harry told Sirius he was to try to apologise to Snape, and Harry had told Snape that he had read his godfather the riot act and was making Sirius apologise. Snape had been shocked at that and thought_ 'Perhaps if Black is man enough to apologise, I should be man enough to accept.'_

0o0

Lessons this year had been a real mixed bag. The core subjects proved just as challenging as always. But Care of Magical Creatures had become a real headache. They were making a project of the Blast-Ended Skrewts, and it was a nightmare. If you managed to make it through the lesson without being bitten, stung or burnt, it was deemed a moral victory over the ugly creatures.

One afternoon the trio walked into the Entrance Hall to find a large crowd of students gathered around a large sign. Ron being the tallest stood on tip toe to read the sign, however the crowd began to disperse so all three of them could read it.

_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th of October. _

_Lessons will end half an hour early._

_Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast._

It was only a week away and the excitement rippled through the school, as well as speculation as to who will enter to represent Hogwarts.

The week passed by and the students were gathered in front of the castle as instructed. They watched the impressive coach being pulled by very large, palomino horses. When it landed, a very tall woman disembarked and greeted Dumbledore warmly as she introduced her students.

The Hogwarts students could not help looking towards their counterparts. Some boys, Harry noticed, were staring at a blond girl who was wearing a muffler. She was obviously cold and complaining loudly. Hermione was not impressed.

Then a mast appeared from out of the lake. It was a large wooden boat, which eventually moored at the boathouse. Everybody watched as man with a goatee and dressed in furs approached Dumbledore. The man did not seem all that impressive, but he greeted Dumbledore just as warmly as the tall woman had done.

Everyone was led into the Great Hall. The Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin Table, while the Beauxbatons students sat at the Ravenclaw Table. The Feast began as eyes scanned the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Tables.

Then a carrying voice said excitedly, 'Feckin' hell, it's Viktor Krum!'

The trio looked at Seamus as though he had gone mad, but still followed his gaze, and there he was sitting close to Malfoy. The three of them wondered how the hell they had missed him, but at that moment, Dumbledore stood to address the Hall.

'Good evening to you all. I hope you will all join me in welcoming our guests. Tonight, I shall introduce you to Madame Maxine and Igor Karkaroff; they are the Heads of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute, respectively.

'Tonight, the casket shall be opened and the Goblet of Fire shall be ignited. From tomorrow, those who meet the age criteria are invited to put their names into the Goblet of Fire. You simply write your name upon a piece of parchment and submit it. I shall be drawing an age line to prevent those too young to enter from attempting to do so. However, I must warn you. If selected, you stand alone. Entering the Tournament should not be taken lightly. Tomorrow will be when the Champions are Selected. I wish all those who enter, and later on, Selected, good luck. But for now, goodnight.'

'_Tomorrow will be an interesting day_,' was the thought going through the minds of most of the students as they trooped off to their Common Rooms and beds.


	17. The Four Champions

Chapter Seventeen: The Four Champions

The next day the trio awoke early to observe those who would enter the Tournament. The three of them ate breakfast with an eye on the Goblet of Fire. The day progressed slowly, eventually they got bored and decided to go back to the Common Room.

Fred and George had been very pleased with themselves when their names had been accepted. Unfortunately, there had been a few younger students that had tried, and failed to get their names entered into the Goblet, resulting in the perpetrators ending up with long, white beards.

After several hours spent doing homework, it was time to gather in the Great Hall. The anticipation in the air was incredible.

It was after the food had been eaten, when Dumbledore rose to his feet.

'Now, it is time for the Champions' Selection.'

Dumbledore moved towards the Goblet and waited. Then, the Goblet Flamed sending a small piece of parchment into the air, which was caught one-handed by Dumbledore.

'The Champion for Durmstrang is: Viktor Krum.'

The Durmstrang students roared in appreciation as Krum stood and walked towards Dumbledore who directed him to go into a room at the back of the Hall.

The Goblet Flamed once more before Dumbledore caught a second parchment.

'The Champion for Beauxbatons is: Fleur Delacour.'

It was the girl with the muffler, and she stood up, not seeing some of the dejected looks of her fellows, before following Krum.

The Goblet Flamed for a third time.

'The Hogwarts Champion is: Cedric Diggory.'

There was an exceptionally loud roar from the Hufflepuff Table as Cedric followed the same path as the other Champions.

'Well, there we have it. I hope you will all support the Champions as much as possible –'

Dumbledore broke off. It was obvious what had caused his distraction.

The Goblet had Flamed for a fourth time. Dumbledore caught the parchment and blinked as he saw the name written upon it.

'Harry Potter.'

Harry did not think he had heard correctly until Dumbledore called his name louder. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He stood up on shaking legs after a being nudged by Hermione, and walked to the front where Dumbledore fixed him with a gaze. Harry met his gaze hoping that Dumbledore would believe him that he did not know what was happening and why.

Harry walked towards the same room and looked at Professors McGonagall and Snape, but was met by looks of shock and disbelief. As Harry left the Hall, Dumbledore dismissed the rest of the student body back to their dormitories.

Ron practically sprinted back to Gryffindor Tower with Hermione struggling to keep pace with him. Ron stormed into the boy's dorm and slammed the door behind him. He was pissed. The door then banged open again to reveal Hermione, who closed the door behind her as she turned to look at Ron.

'Ron? Please, tell me, what's wrong,' she said, worryingly.

Ron stopped his pacing and looked at her, before saying, 'What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Harry. He lied to us! He said he wasn't going to enter, he said he didn't want eternal glory; he said he didn't need a thousand Galleons. He found a way of getting his name in that Goblet and didn't tell me.'

'Ronald! How can you honestly believe that? Didn't you see his face? He was completely shocked! Harry would never lie to us! We've been through so much together! He's your brother in all but blood, he'll need us!' cried Hermione.

Ron did not know what to say to that. He just shook his head.

'Ron, if you didn't see his face, you can use Legillimency on me and see for yourself,' said Hermione.

So Ron did. He saw everything Hermione had just seen and Ron realised just how wrong he had been. It did not make him feel better at all. He felt like shit for thinking so badly of Harry. He shuddered to think what could have happened if he and Harry fell out. It would put Hermione in a very awkward position. Stuck between Ron; her boyfriend, and Harry; her little brother.

'I am such an arsehole. I'm the worst friend in the world …' Ron said regretfully.

'No, you are not, Ron. You just had a funny five minutes.'

Ron looked at her in disbelief. Was she trying to make a joke? He seriously doubted it, but he then walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

'I love you, Hermione. You always know what to say …'

'I love you too, Ron.'

Ron then scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to his bed and set her down, before lying on top of her, kissing her deeply. Her arms around his neck as his hand gripped her thigh as she wrapped it around his waist, her hands were moving through his soft, red hair. They continued to make out until the door opened to reveal Harry.

'Hey, Guys,' he said, Harry looked tired and irritable, 'Everyone thinks it's great that I'm in the Tournament, but no-one believes me when I tell them that I didn't put my name in that Cup.'

Right now, Harry needed his two best friends more than ever and if they did not believe him, he was screwed – big time.

Hermione sat up and looked over to Harry and said, 'I know you hadn't done it. I could tell by the look on your face. Whatever you need, we're here for you, right, Ron?'

Ron looked at Harry before saying, 'What Hermione said. Whatever you need, we're behind you all the way.'

Relief coursed through Harry as his best friends gave him their support. Hermione then walked over to Harry, gave him a hug, before kissing Ron and bidding them goodnight, leaving Harry alone with Ron.

'Harry?' said Ron.

'Yeah?' said Harry

'I need to tell you something. You're not going to like it, though.'

'What is it?'

'Well, to put it simply, I was angry. At first I thought you had lied about not entering the Tournament, and figuring out a way to get over the age line and the rest of it. I was jealous. You have a chance to win a thousand Galleons and I guess I felt cheated. But Hermione put me straight. She let me see your reaction from her point of view. I realised what an arsehole I had been and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you and thought so badly of you. I'm not perfect, Harry, I'm human and I made a mistake. I'm telling you this because I need to be honest with you. I'd be a shite friend if I didn't say anything. I'll understand if you don't want me around –'

'Shut up. I know you're not perfect. Everyone makes mistakes, even Dumbledore. I don't know what happened, maybe you had – I don't know – a funny five minutes –?'

Ron chuckled. 'That's exactly what Hermione said, word for word.'

Harry chuckled too, and said, 'Right, okay, we'll just call it a funny five minutes and move on. Still friends?'

'Of course, mate. I've got your back, remember?'

Harry nodded and the pair shared a manly hug before they were joined by the rest of their dorm mates, and then hitting the hay for the night.


	18. Padfoot, Ollivander, and Skeeter

Chapter Eighteen: Padfoot, Ollivander, and Skeeter

The next morning, the first thing Harry did was to inform Sirius what had happened at the urge of Ron and Hermione. The usually unflappable Sirius almost choked on his morning pumpkin juice. But he did tell Harry that he would be at Hogwarts within the hour. Harry, Ron, and Hermione met him at Hagrid's hut, and together they walked around the grounds.

'Am I in trouble, Sirius?' Harry asked nervously.

'No. You say you didn't put your name in the Goblet, and I believe you. Dumbledore believes you and your friends believe you. I just came up here because I wanted to speak to you in person, and I missed you,' Sirius replied.

Harry gave him a relieved smile, Harry did not want his godfather upset with him.

'Good because so far this morning I've been getting nasty looks from all the Hufflepuffs – which I can understand. But why are the bloody Ravenclaws doing it as well? I didn't ask for this, Sirius.'

'Hey, don't worry about those idiots, Harry. You've got us. We're going to give you any and all the help you'll need.'

'Thanks, Sirius,' said Harry as he hugged his godfather.

'Another thing I have to warn you about is Karkaroff, he was a Death Eater. But I don't think he's much of a threat. He betrayed too many of Voldemort's supporters to save his own neck. But keep an eye out for him. Anyway, how's your "other project" going?'

'Slowly, and now that I've got this Tournament to worry about, I'm not sure how much time we're going to have to work on it.'

'That's okay. It's definitely not something you rush. How have your talks with Snape been?'

'Really good, and I hope while you're here you're going to at least be civil to him. How's Remus?'

'I will do my best, Harry. Remus is fine, and he sends his best and says he'll be able to meet you at the first Hogsmeade weekend.'

Harry nodded at the information, as Ron reminded them that it was time for lunch.

Sirius joined them in the Great Hall for lunch and greeted enthusiastically by Fred and George. However, when he was introduced to Neville, he took him aside and shared a short, private conversation, which made Neville feel reassured that someone other than his Gran could tell him about his parents. About how forgetful his mum was when she was his age and eventually grew out of it by the time she was of age.

When lunch finished, Sirius left telling Harry not to worry and to keep in touch.

A few days later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were outside of the dungeon waiting for Potions class to start, as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle approached wearing badges which read; Support Cedric Diggory, before they changed to read; Potter stinks. Malfoy turned to Hermione asking her if she wanted one, but Harry, angry, drew his wand as did Malfoy.

'_Furnunculus!'_ said Harry.

'_Densaugeo!'_ said Malfoy.

The two spells hit one another, ricocheting to make Harry's hit Goyle, but Ron, reacting quickly, cast a Shield Charm making Malfoy's hit Crabbe and not hitting Hermione.

Luckily, just before Snape came out of the classroom, Crabbe and Goyle ran off to the hospital Wing. Since Snape had begun to treat everyone fairly, as well as see through Malfoy's lies, Malfoy could not tell his usual tales on Harry.

The Potions lesson was interrupted as Colin Creevey entered to collect Harry. Snape merely waved Harry away as Colin led Harry to what he knew was the Wand Weighing. Harry had polished his wand the night before.

When Harry arrived in the room, he was pulled in by Ludo Bagman. Harry noticed a blonde woman with red glasses eyes widen and he sensed that whatever she has in mind cannot be good.

Ollivander began to inspect the wands of the four Champions in turn. It turned out that Fleur Delacour was a quarter Veela, and Krum's wand was made by a bloke called Gregorovitch, but that meant nothing to Harry. Fortunately for Harry, Ollivander did not reveal the crucial information about his wand.

After that, the photographs were taken with a small disagreement as to who should be where. The blonde woman approached Harry and asked him if he would mind giving her an interview, but Harry remembered who she was and politely declined. However, Rita was not taking no for an answer.

'Look, I said no, all right? That's my final word. Now, go away,' Harry said loudly for the entire room to hear.

'My readers need to know more about you, Mr Potter. I am merely doing my job.'

But before Harry could tell her where to go, Dumbledore appeared at Harry's shoulder telling Rita she should not be pestering and, or, interviewing minors without a parent or guardian present. Rita then stalked off in a huff and eventually Harry was finally allowed to leave and go back to Gryffindor Tower to join Ron and Hermione.

Harry had told them what had happened at the Wand Weighing, Ron, however, warned Harry that Skeeter could fabricate an interview, or, worse, just write a load of bollocks to make him look bad. Hermione, however, could not help but find the whole subject of Wandlore fascinating, and she would try and find out more, much to Ron's consternation, as he felt would take time away from their Animagus Transformation project, and their snogging.

The three of them worked on their homework before going to dinner. At dinner, Harry found out that Fred and George were in the middle of their own project. They were apparently working on more joke products, Harry, however, made sure to be on his guard around the twins from now on.

Ron and Hermione were looking forward to the first Hogsmeade weekend. A date in Hogsmeade was going to be brilliant. Ron had already been told to avoid Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. He had been told it was girly and garish with too much pink on display. He knew Hermione was not the kind of girl who liked pink too much. He just wanted her to have a good time.

He had not stopped thinking about the night of her birthday. It had been one of the best nights of his life. He and Hermione had not made any more plans to have another night like that, yet.

Right now, however, they were alone on the settee by the fire. Hermione began to share her worries for Harry.

'Ron, what if they come up with tasks that are really, really dangerous? I mean, what can we do to prepare Harry if we don't know what's coming?'

Ron tightened his hold on her, she nuzzled into his neck before he answered her, 'Hermione, I don't know. I wish I could find the right words to say to calm you down, and to stop you from worrying, but I can't, I'm sorry. All we can do is to hope we have luck on our side. We will do all we can for him.'

He lifted her chin up to kiss her to make her feel a little better and she responded by deepening the kiss, before the clock in the Common Room struck midnight.

'Hermione, will you stay with me tonight?'

'Yes. I'm not sure I want to be alone.'

Ron kissed her again before Hermione went to change as he did, too. He got into his bed and waited for Hermione and ten minutes later, she arrived. She was wearing a robe, which was discarded to reveal a white nightdress which dropped to her knees.

'You look like an Angel, Hermione – my Angel.'

Hermione got into bed with him as she gave him a sexy little smile, before giving him another passionate kiss. Ron wrapped her in his arms as she laid her head on his chest.

'Goodnight, Ron, I love you,' she said as she draped her left leg over his.

He loved it when she did that and said, 'Goodnight, Angel. I love you too, Hermione, so fucking much.'

He buried his face into her hair as gave her another loving kiss, then falling into a wonderful, deep sleep with the girl he loved more than anything in this world.


	19. The Hungarian Horntail

Chapter Nineteen: The Hungarian Horntail

The last fortnight had not been easy for Harry. Despite the fact he still had the support of the Gryffindors, he was still being vilified by the other three houses. Even professors Sprout and Flitwick were distant with him. But today was the first Hogsmeade weekend. The trio were all up early in anticipation. They went to the Room of Requirement to get a couple of hours' worth of meditation exercises done before going to breakfast. Harry was glad that this year he had permission to visit the village. Sirius had signed a scrap of parchment for him to give to Professor McGonagall.

At eleven am the three of them made their way towards the village. They visited Dervish and Banges, Honeyduke's and Zonko's before heading to The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. The three of them had just sat down, when Hagrid and Mad-Eye Moody entered the pub. Both of them stopped to say hello, but Hagrid whispered to Harry about paying him a visit late tonight. Harry could tell it was important and so he agreed. About ten minutes later, Sirius and Remus arrived and bought themselves Butterbeers before joining the trio at their table.

'Alright, you three?' said Sirius.

A non-committal shrug from all three of them was the answer that was received.

'Whoa there – calm yourselves down! You'll make yourselves ill with all your excitement,' Sirius said sarcastically.

'Not much to be excited about when three quarters of the school hate you,' said Harry.

'Oh, is that all?' said Sirius. 'Come on, Pup, no moping, and don't let the bastards grind you down!'

Harry cracked a smile and said, 'What have you two been up to?'

'Not much, really, well, apart from visiting friends, there isn't much I can do, Harry,' replied Remus.

'That's lousy, sorry, Remus. What about you, Sirius?' said Harry.

'Oh, I've been back with the Aurors, working with Kingsley Shacklebolt, getting up to speed,' said Sirius.

'Kingsley Shacklebolt?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, remember the bloke who came with Amelia Bones to do my interrogation, him.'

'Oh, right, sounds cool,' said Harry.

'Right, we're off, we'll leave you to it,' said Ron, pulling Hermione to her feet. She waved goodbye as she was dragged out of the pub by Ron.

Once Ron and Hermione left, Sirius and Remus spent the rest of their time trying to cheer up Harry. While Harry decided not to tell them about his appointment with Hagrid later on. After spending time with his godfather and Remus, Harry felt better about things and set off back to the castle. When he entered Gryffindor Tower, he found the all too familiar sight of his two best friends snogging the daylights out of each other. He tried to get their attention by clearing his throat, but to no avail, so he had to shout, 'OI!'

'Argh!' said Ron irritably which earned him a dig in the ribs from his girlfriend.

'Hagrid wants me to visit him late tonight.'

'Why?' asked Ron.

'Dunno, it must be important or he wouldn't ask.'

'You can use the cloak to get down there,' said Ron.

'Yeah, well, I'll let you know what happens. But I'm going for a kip, so cheerio,' said Harry before going upstairs to his room, as Ron and Hermione resumed their snogging.

0o0

It was ten to midnight when Harry left for Hagrid's under his invisibility cloak. When he arrived, he found Hagrid looking smarter than usual. It was a good thing he did not remove his cloak, or he would have been caught by Madame Maxime, who Hagrid seemed pleased to see.

Hagrid then led the pair of them into the forest. Harry could hear them before he could see them.

Dragons; and there were four of them.

'Keep back, Hagrid!' shouted a voice Harry recognised as Charlie's.

'What breeds yeh got here, Charlie?'

'A Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-snout, a Chinese Fireball and a Hungarian Horntail; one for each Champion, and I pity the poor bugger who gets the Horntail,' replied Charlie.

'It's no good, stunning spells on three, ONE, TWO, THREE –'

'_STUPEFY!'_ they all shouted and the Horntail was contained.

Charlie walked over to Hagrid, who noticed was eyeing up the eggs.

'I've got them counted, Hagrid.'

'Righ', wha' are they meant ter do? The Champions tha' is.'

'Just get past them, I think. Well, they wanted nesting mothers, so …'

'An' why's tha'?'

'From what I understand, the Champions have to get past them to collect a special golden egg, but after that? No idea.'

Harry could not believe his eyes or his ears. _'They must be mental,'_ he thought, _'how in the hell am I supposed to do that?'_

Harry decided he had had enough and went back to the safety and calm of Gryffindor tower, but not before he passed Karkaroff on the way out of the forest.

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Room of Requirement and Harry told them everything. Hermione turned white and began to tremble slightly in Ron's arms as Ron himself said, 'Bloody hell!'

'So, any ideas?' said Harry.

Both Ron and Hermione began to rack their brains, as did Harry, but Harry, still shocked a little, could not think of anything remotely plausible. Hermione too, found it hard to think about anything useful, and shook her head.

'Ron?' said Harry with a hopeful tone of voice.

'Well, I've got something, but it's mad.'

'Mate, mad is better than fuck all. So, let's hear it,' said Harry, using one of Sirius' favourite expressions.

'Right, well, you're allowed a wand, right? Well, I was thinking you could use your wand to summon your Firebolt and fly past the Dragon you face to collect the golden egg.'

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron for a moment, before Harry spoke, 'That's not mad, it's genius! Except I can't do a Summoning Charm.'

'You can't _right now_, Harry, but Hermione can teach you.'

So they began, as Harry learned to summon as many of the smaller things in the room as possible. Hermione told him it was all about concentration and confidence.

Ron simply sat there on the couch watching them. _'Hermione would make an excellent teacher,'_ he thought, before suddenly getting an idea.

'_Accio Hermione!'_ shouted Ron, and just then Hermione was flying towards him and landed quite elegantly on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and went in for a kiss, but she stopped him with a frown.

'Aw, come on, love, don't be like that. Harry's got it down, now,' said Ron pleading with his girlfriend.

'Fine, just don't make a habit of Summoning me like that,' she replied and then allowed him to kiss her.

When they were done, Harry realised that Cedric did not know about the Dragons. So, he resolved to tell him at the first opportunity. The opportunity presented itself as saw Cedric passing him in the corridor and with a well-aimed Severing Charm to his bag he was able to sidle up to him while he was alone. To say Cedric was unnerved would be an understatement. Cedric, however, thanked Harry for tipping him off. Unfortunately, Harry was caught by Professor Moody. But the Ex-Auror did not chide Harry. Instead he asked if Harry had a plan, and Harry told him that he did before going to his lesson.


	20. The First Task

Chapter Twenty: The First Task

Over the next few days, Harry was beginning to feel better, and confident about facing a Dragon having mastered the Summoning Charm. He was so confident that he had taken to teasing Sirius about what he was going to do, telling him he would have to wait until Tuesday evening, when the first task would take place.

Classes had been a little easier on Harry, too. Charms and Herbology had improved, probably, the trio deduced, to the fact all the teachers knew what was coming. Tuesday, in Harry's opinion, could not come quick enough.

When it was time for the first Task, Ron and Hermione took their seats in the stadium for The First Task alongside Sirius and Remus.

'How's Harry holding up?' Sirius asked nervously.

'He's fine, honestly, Sirius. He's got a plan and he's confident. So, let's just enjoy the action. I have full confidence in my best mate,' Ron told him.

It was then that there was loud whistle as Ludo Bagman came rushing out of the Champions Tent and took his position to commentate.

'_Sonorus_!' said Bagman pointing his wand at his throat. 'Welcome, everyone, to the First Task. Our Champions will face the ultimate test of nerve, daring and skill. Now, Mr Diggory, if you please!'

Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus watched as the Swedish Short-Snout was awoken in the enclosure. They too focused watching Cedric to pay any attention to Bagman's commentary. Diggory had attempted to distract the Dragon by transfiguring a rock into a dog, and then tried to coax the Dragon into going after the dog instead of him, something which did not please Sirius, given his affinity with dogs, real or not.

Eventually, Cedric managed to collect his egg before he was seized upon by Madam Pomfrey for immediate medical attention. Then Cedric received his score from the judges, before Fleur was called into the enclosure.

They watched as she attempted to place under a trance, trying to make it fall asleep. Unfortunately for Fleur, the Common Welsh Green breathed fire, causing her to put out a small fire on her skirt with a jet of water from her wand, before she collected her egg too. Once again, after she had been treated by Madam Pomfrey, Fleur received her score from the judges as well.

Next was Krum, up against a Chinese Fireball. Ron and Hermione then knew which Dragon Harry would be facing now, after Harry had left out no details of his trip into the forest to see the Dragons. Krum fired a spell into the dragon's eyes. This, however, did not appear to be a good idea as the judges shook their heads as the dragon crushed and destroyed some of her own eggs. Krum recovered his egg before yet again, Madam Pomfrey's fussing to heal any injury. The judges then gave Krum his score.

It was now the moment of truth. Hermione clasped Ron's hand tight almost to the point of it being painful. They watched as Harry walked calmly into the enclosure. Both Sirius and Remus were racking their brains trying to think what spell Harry had up his sleeve.

Neither of them could have foreseen Harry's next words.

'_Accio Firebolt!'_

Sirius and Remus shared a look and a shake of the head before turning back to watch the action unfold. The Firebolt appeared and Harry leapt on it and began to fly around the Horntail. The whole school watched as Harry began using diversionary tactics to try and lure the beast away from her eggs. They all winced as Harry took a glancing blow from the Horntail's tail on the shoulder. But then watched in awe as Harry changed direction and grabbed the golden egg before flying away to safety. Now that it was all over, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus left their seats to join Harry in the Medical Tent. Thankfully for them, they had missed the Matron's fussing and congratulated Harry on his success.

Harry listened as they told him that he was the best and not just the quickest to retrieve his golden egg then they were taking him outside so he could receive his score.

Once the scores were done Harry was told he was tied for first place, something Harry was more than pleased with, despite both Ron and Sirius' indignation that Karkaroff had under marked him.

'Lousy, biased scumbag, bastard,' growled Sirius.

Harry, however, did not care as the five of them made their way back towards the castle. It was then that Rita Skeeter appeared and said in a sickly-sweet voice, 'Harry, any chance of a quick word? With your godfather's permission, of course …'

Sirius turned to Harry and said, 'Is there anything you wish to say to Miss Skeeter, Harry?'

Harry took a look at her and then back to Sirius before saying to him, 'No, Sirius, I can't think of anything at all except – Goodbye.'

They all laughed in Skeeter's unpleasant face, before going back to Gryffindor Tower for the after party.

Ron and Hermione went inside, leaving Harry alone with Sirius and Remus.

'Harry, I'm so proud of you. What you did today was incredible. Your mother would've been even more proud. But don't get complacent. There are still two more tasks to endure, so watch your back and enjoy your party,' said Remus.

'Mr Padfoot agrees with Mr Moony and advises you to begin working on the next clue straight away. I'm so bloody proud of you, Pup. And I know your dad would be, too. Have fun tonight, Harry.'

Harry gave Sirius and Remus hugs before going into the party in his honour.

There was a loud cheer as Harry entered. He was quickly hoisted onto the shoulders of Fred and George. There was a demand for Harry to open the egg and when he did so, an loud unpleasant screeching, wailing noise erupted from the egg, causing Fred and George to drop Harry, who rather cat-like, landed on his feet, before closing the egg once more.

Everyone speculated as to what it might mean, some ideas more ridiculous than others, but there was food to be eaten and Butterbeer to be consumed. The highlight of the night was when Neville temporarily turned into a Canary, thanks to a biscuit hexed by Fred and George that had everybody laughing. The trio each made a mental note not to accept so much as a crisp from the twins in future.

Eventually Harry had had enough and retreated to his bed. He placed his little Dragon replica on his bedside table, watched it go to sleep, before joining it in his own peaceful slumber.


	21. Yule Ball Preparations

Chapter Twenty-One: Yule Ball Preparations

It was now December and in typical Hogwarts' traditions, the castle was now being readied for Christmas. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall announced that the Yule Ball will be taking place on Christmas Eve. She quickly told them it was part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Professor McGonagall told them that it was a dance and of course, not a time that any Gryffindor student should show up their House, the school, or themselves. She also told them that they may invite people to dance with, including younger students if they wish. As the bell went to signal the end of class, Professor McGonagall asked Harry to wait behind.

'As I'm sure you are aware, Potter, you will need a dance partner – and please don't try and give me an "I don't dance", attitude. The Champions are expected to be the first to dance. It is tradition. End of story. Now, run along. You have things to do.'

Harry, who not for the first time being unable to get a word in edgeways when dealing with Professor McGonagall, left to find Ron and Hermione. He found them sitting on a couch in the Common Room, he then repeated Professor McGonagall's words to them.

'You're lucky, mate, at least you have a girlfriend to go with,' said Harry.

'Well, Harry, Ron hasn't actually asked me yet – not formally, anyway,' said Hermione.

'Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of being my date for the Yule Ball?' Ron asked smoothly.

'Ronald Bilius Weasley, I would be delighted to be your date for the Yule Ball,' Hermione replied.

Ron gave her a kiss to seal the deal, before turning back to Harry.

'So, is there anyone you want to invite?'

Harry thought of Cho for a moment, but merely shrugged.

'Harry, just invite a girl as friends, but make sure it's someone you're comfortable with – someone you can actually talk to, and not someone who just wants to be seen on the arm of a Tri-Wizard Champion,' said Hermione.

'That's great advice, Hermione, but there is only one girl I know who ticks all those boxes and she's going out with my brother in all but blood. I'll have to have a think though, thanks, Hermione.'

Harry then got up and left them to their regular snogging schedule. He went upstairs to think about asking Cho, but a thought occurred to him, _'What would they talk about? Quidditch?_ _No, that subject would not do at all.'_ He continued to rack his brains for a further two hours about all the possible dates he could choose from; _'Parvati Patil? No, I've hardly spoken to her in the three years I've shared a Tower with her. Lavender Brown? No, the same reason as Parvati.'_ Harry continued to think of girls from all the houses – including Slytherin, but again he kept coming up with the same misgivings as with the rest.

Then suddenly he had a brainwave. He sat up quickly and ran to find Professor McGonagall.

0o0

It was a week until the Ball, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement talking to Sirius and Remus through the enchanted mirror.

'So, Harry, have you got yourself a date for the Ball yet?' asked Sirius.

'Yes, I do and I'm not telling you who she is, so there,' Harry replied.

'Ron, Hermione, do you know?'

'No, Harry hasn't told us, sorry, mate,' Ron told him.

'Anyway, now that part is over, is there anything else, Cub?' said Remus.

'Well, yeah, there is one thing; the egg. It wails and screeches every time it's opened; any ideas?'

'Hmm, not sure, but give me a few days to think about it, I promise to let you know if I can think of something,' said Remus.

'Cool, thanks, Remus,' said Harry.

They continued to talk for a while longer, before doing some more meditation exercises.


	22. The Yule Ball

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Yule Ball

Today was the day. At last the Yule Ball was here. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all getting ready. Harry and Ron were busy tugging at ties and tucking in shirts. Ron could not wait to see Hermione. She had refused to let him see the dress she was going to be wearing tonight beforehand. Dean and Seamus were going with Parvati and Lavender respectively. Harry still had not told anyone who he was bringing and Neville was taking Ron's little sister, Ginny.

Ron had been pleased that Ginny was getting to go and he trusted Neville to look after her. After another once over in the mirror, he and the rest of the fourth year boys made their way downstairs to wait for their dates in the Common Room.

There was a group of about twenty boys waiting. Some were waiting for their girlfriend/dates. Some were waiting for their mates who were waiting for their girlfriends/dates. Slowly the group shrank down and the only ones left waiting were Harry, who was waiting for Ron, also Seamus, Dean and Neville were still waiting too.

The first to emerge were Lavender and Parvati. Seamus and Dean took them by their arms and they left. Ginny was next, Harry could not help but notice that she looked nice. She turned to Ron and said, 'Hermione's just coming. She looks amazing, you're going to faint!'

A couple of minutes later, Hermione appeared. She was wearing a periwinkle-blue dress with straps that stopped at her knees. Her hair was straighter, and sleeker than Ron had ever seen it. She walked over to him and said, 'Mm, hello, handsome,' she whispered into his ear.

Ron then murmured, 'You are so beautiful, wow,' he then kissed her.

He took her arm and then the five of them left for the Great Hall.

When they arrived, Harry walked over to a blond haired girl, Ron and Hermione did not know. The Champions led the rest of the school into the Hall, which had been decorated especially for the occasion. The Champions and their dance partners took to the floor and the music began to play. Ron and Hermione watched Harry and his dance partner move around the floor. Ron was sure he knew her from somewhere, but could not remember where. Then Dumbledore took the floor with Professor McGonagall and they began to dance too. Ron and Hermione then took to the floor and began to dance a perfect Waltz. It was when they got close to Harry that they both recognised Harry's date.

It was Tonks.

She looked different. She had changed her hair to blonde for the occasion and was wearing a purple ball gown that made her look lady-like. Harry was leading her very well across the floor as they danced. When the song ended, they carried on dancing to the faster paced song. Everyone was looking at them, also wondering the identity of Harry's date. But then, Hermione noticed two more arrivals.

Sirius and Remus had decided to grace the Yule Ball with their presence.

Hermione whispered to Ron that they were here and he smiled knowing that Sirius, at least, will probably laugh at Harry's choice of date. Hermione, however, thought that Harry had chosen well. Tonks was someone Harry knew and could talk to. Tonks was an Auror, and Harry wanted to be one, so they had some common ground.

Ron and Hermione continued to dance with one another until they saw Harry and Tonks leave the floor and went to join them.

'Wotcher,' said Tonks, 'I'm guessing you weren't expecting to see me, eh?'

'No, good to see you, though,' said Ron.

It was then that Sirius came over to join them and he said, 'I didn't know that older women were your thing, Pup.'

'What are you doing here?' asked Harry.

'Oh, Harry, I'm wounded. You sound as though you aren't pleased to see me,' Sirius said with a mock pout.

'Well?' asked Harry.

'We – well, _I_ offered our services to Dumbledore for chaperoning duty.'

'Roughly translated: I'm here to stick my nose in and take the piss?' Harry replied with a knowing look.

'Hello, Dora! You look great, doesn't she, Remus?' Sirius was stirring and they all knew it.

'Yes, indeed, Dora, you look very nice. Would you care to dance?' said Remus.

'Okay,' she replied and they vanished into the throng on the dance floor.

'They fancy each other, they need to get their arses in gear and just get together already,' said Sirius.

'Right, okay. It's good to see you, Sirius. Let's go grab a drink,' said Harry, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

'Shall we?' said Hermione indicating the dance floor once more. Ron nodded and they joined in the dancing.

After a slight pause in the proceedings to eat, Harry and Ron went outside to get some fresh air. They passed Snape talking to Karkaroff, before hearing Hagrid's voice and found themselves unable to block out his conversation, despite watching a beetle crawling up the wall. Harry didn't know what the big deal was with Hagrid being half-giant. Ron tried as best as he could to explain, but in the end, he felt that it made no difference, Hagrid was his friend, end of story, and Ron agreed. Ron then went back to Hermione as Harry bid Tonks, Sirius and Remus, goodnight. Then he headed off to Gryffindor Tower and to bed.

Ron and Hermione stayed until the end. They danced all night and when the night was almost over, he began to whisper in ear, 'Hermione, I have a surprise for you.'

'What's that?' she whispered back.

They were dancing close together, cheek to cheek as Ron whispered to her, 'This,' he paused to take a breath and began to speak once more, but in French.

'_I love you, Hermione.'_

'Oh, Ron,' she said as she held him tighter.

'_You are the most beautiful girl in the world. I love you more than life itself. I would die for you, I would kill for you. I would live for you, you and you alone. You are everything to me and I worship you, my Goddess.'_

Hermione could not believe her ears. Ron was wooing her in French, and it was incredible. It was making her heart beat faster, and her knees weak. He was affecting her in other ways too; in fact the only thing keeping her on her feet was Ron.

She said, also in French, _'Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?'_

'_No, why don't you tell me, my Love?'_ he replied back in French.

'_You're making me wet.'_

Ron swallowed, but he recovered to say,_ 'Would you like me to take you somewhere private so I can get you out of your knickers, and lick you until you scream my name at least seven times?'_

'_Yes, please, Ron.'_

With those final words, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall. They started to run. Hermione took off her shoes so she could run easier. Eventually they found a classroom near Gryffindor Tower. Ron pulled her inside, he locked the door, and put up several privacy spells.

'There, only a Curse-breaker of Bill's calibre can get in here,' he said and then backed her up against the wall as he kissed her. She dropped her shoes on to the floor.

'Ron, please.'

Ron then dropped to knees in front of her. He began kissing her legs. Then he reached for her knickers and pulled them down her legs and off, putting them into his pocket. He resumed the kissing of her legs, making his way up the inside of her thigh. He lifted her right leg on his left shoulder and leaving a mark on her upper thigh, he then lifted her other leg onto his other shoulder, leaving a similar mark on her thigh. Hermione's moans and whimpers were driving him on as he started to lick her dripping wet core.

'Oh … Ron … that feels so good … yes … oh, God …' she moaned with her eyes closed as her pleasure increased.

'OH, GOD … YES … RON … DON'T STOP … PLEASE, DON'T STOP … I'M SO CLOSE …' she shrieked, 'OH … OH … GOD, I'M CUMMING, RON … OH, RON!'

Ron could feel her orgasm as she shuddered and writhed in ecstasy as the first of them wracked her body and as he looked up to see her beautiful face with a look of absolute bliss on it, his cock, which was already hard, became painful as it pressed against his underwear. He continued to lick up her juices and carried on with his task of getting her off seven times.

He eventually reached his goal of seven. He was kissing her legs once more as she came down from her high whilst putting her feet back on floor but Ron grasped at them, one at a time, to kiss and run his tongue up and down her whole leg, which she also loved.

'Mm, love you. Love your legs. Sexy-legs,' he said huskily.

'Sexy-legs? Is that going to be another secret pet name?' she enquired.

'Yes, I think so, sexy-legs,' he said with a little smirk as she rolled her eyes.

'One more to add to the collection, I suppose. But wait; what about you? You know? Aren't you, um, hard?'

'Hermione, I've just made the sexiest girl in the world cum seven times, what do you think?'

She blushed as per usual whenever he complimented her.

'You don't have to do anything, though,' said Ron, who then closed his eyes for a moment, before saying, 'There; not hard anymore.'

'What did you do?'

'I visualised my worst fear.'

'You thought of Spiders?'

'No, I pictured you ... dead.'

'Where did that come from?' she asked.

'Second year when McGonagall took Harry and me to the Hospital Wing to show us what had happened to you. It was then I realised that I loved you and that it could've been so much worse …'

'Oh, Ron,' she said pulling him into a hug.

They then decided to leave, so Ron removed all the privacy spells and walked back to Gryffindor Tower. When they had entered, Ron pulled her into a deep kiss.

When they broke apart, Ron said, 'Stay with me tonight?'

'Yes, I'll meet you in your room and your bed in ten minutes.'

They then went to their separate dorms to change. Ron got into his bed once he put away his Dress Robes and Hermione arrived on time. She removed her dressing gown and slippers and slipped into his bed. They shared one more passionate kiss, before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	23. Cracking the Egg

Chapter Twenty-Three: Cracking the Egg

Waking up on Christmas Day with Hermione in his arms was easily the best Christmas gift Ron had ever received. Harry had gotten him a Chudley Cannons hat that clashed horribly with his hair and his usual maroon jumper from his Mum. They had been woken early by the arrival of Dobby, who had come up to see Harry and give him his gift. Ron gave the elf his Christmas jumper and a pair of socks so Dobby could mix and match. After going down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Room of Requirement to work on their Animagus Transformations. This was the pattern for Christmas Day and Boxing Day. However, the next day in the Room of Requirement, Harry felt the mirror in his pocket vibrate, so he took it out to answer.

It was Remus.

'Hello, Remus, oh, you too, Sirius,' said Harry.

'Hello to you too, Harry. I'm calling to tell you I have a theory for the egg.'

'Let's hear it, please, Remus,' said Hermione.

'Well, have any of you ever seen Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home?'

Harry and Ron both said, 'No,' but Hermione said, 'Yes.'

'Right, well, my theory is based on the Alien Probe in that film. It was being aimed at the Oceans and Mr Spock determined that the Probe might sound different underwater. So he asked Lieutenant Uhura to feed the sound into the computer on the Klingon Bird of Prey, she then reproduced the Probe's noise/signal how it would be heard underwater. The sound was –'

'Whale song!' said Hermione, 'Well, technically the Humpback Whale's song. So, what you're saying is that Harry should put it in water and listen to it?'

'Yes, quite right, Hermione, you wouldn't be a fan, would you?'

'No, my Dad is, though, I watched the film with him one Christmas.'

'Oh well, at least one of you has been well educated when it comes to films …'

Harry, however, was not listening. He had already asked the Room for a large pool of water, something to wear and a Quill with some parchment. He quickly ran and changed while Ron had run back to Gryffindor Tower for the egg. He returned in time as Harry was getting into the pool. He took the egg from Ron and he took it under the water, before opening it. The voices that came from out of the egg were eerie, but Harry listened very carefully.

'_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour - the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_

Harry dictated to Ron the song he had heard underwater as Hermione and Remus were talking about films. Harry then read back the song to Remus so he could transcribe it.

'Well, obviously the lake,' said Remus.

'Obviously, but how am I supposed to breathe underwater for an hour, though?' said Harry.

'Well, there are a few spells. The Bubble-head Charm would do, but that's seventh year material, I think – that or sixth. I think there might a plant that would be just as effective. You could ask your classmate, Neville. If my memory is correct, Pomona used to rave about his knowledge and skill in Herbology. He may even be able to get you some of this plant without you having to steal from Severus' stores.'

'Right, we'll do that. Thank you, Remus.'

'You are very welcome, Cub, but don't think you aren't going to be educated in Star Trek Lore in the summer. Goodbye, you three.'

That evening, Harry approached Neville about a plant that could aid someone to breathe underwater. Neville took no time at all to tell Harry that he could use Gillyweed, and that he, Neville, would be able to acquire some no problem, but he did say, that it was best to use fresh Gillyweed, so Neville would get it for Harry on the eve of the second task.

With that problem solved, Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the holidays playing chess, doing homework and working on their Animagus Transformations.

0o0

The start of the new term brought an unpleasant surprise by a nasty newspaper story courtesy of Rita Skeeter, and it concerned Hagrid. This made the trio angry as well as sad because Hagrid missed teaching his own class. The article implied that Hagrid was an evil, vicious part-human who terrorises the students during his Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Harry was particularly livid about Malfoy's part in the article.

It was during the next Hogsmeade weekend, that they decided to get Hagrid back. They had just seen Rita Skeeter in The Three Broomsticks murmuring about Bagman, before Harry, Ron and Hermione confronted the hack.

'Why did you have to print those horrible lies about Hagrid?' shouted Harry for the whole pub to hear, but before Rita could answer, Ron said,

'Don't you think there is enough prejudice in our world without _you_ adding _your_ two Knuts' worth? It's people like you who get their words in print, who make our world _worse_, not better.'

Everyone in The Three Broomsticks applauded Harry and Ron for their honourable defence of Hagrid and telling Skeeter that she was nothing more than a bigot. Skeeter slipped out of the pub, as Hermione decided that enough was enough. It was time tell Hagrid that they did not care that he is half-giant, they still wanted him to be their friend.

So they did. When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, they found that they were not his only guest. Professor Dumbledore was there already. Together, with Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione got Hagrid to cheer up and to come back and teach.


	24. Secret Admirer

Chapter Twenty-Four: Secret Admirer

The second task was only two weeks away. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been contemplating what Harry would have into the lake for, but unfortunately, all Harry could think of was his Firebolt.

When Hermione awoke one morning, she found a square box with an envelope on top of it. Thinking it might be a gift from Ron in the lead up to Valentine's Day, she opened the letter. However, when she saw the handwriting, she knew it was not from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Ever since I first saw you, I thought you were pretty. Since the Yule Ball, however, I think you are beautiful. I want you to be mine. I first noticed you in the Library. Since then I have been trying to work up the courage to speak to you. Please accept the gift as a small token of my affection._

_V_

Hermione did not open the gift. She was trembling. She wanted to know who this "V" was. She picked up the gift and threw it into her trunk to hide it from her roommates. She then got dressed and went to see if Ron was awake. When we reached his bed, she found he was still sleeping. As it was Saturday, she could hardly blame him. So, despite being fully dressed she got into bed with him, his arms were around her instantly, even though he was still asleep. As she snuggled into him, she thought about the gift and how on earth she would tell him. After twenty minutes in his arms, she felt Ron wake.

'Hermione?' he said groggily.

'Morning, Ron.'

'Morning, love, are you all right?'

'I … no, I'm not. Please just hold me for a moment.'

'Hermione, I'll hold you forever.' Ron wrapped his arms around her more securely as buried her face into his neck. She loved his scent, but more than that, she loved him, completely.

'Love?' he said, 'Please, tell me what's wrong.'

'All right, when I woke up this morning I found a letter and a gift by my bed. I thought at first it was from you. But then I saw the handwriting and I knew that it wasn't. I read the letter, it was signed "V", but I don't know anyone with a first name that starts with a V.'

'Hmm, sounds like you have a secret admirer. What was the gift?'

'I don't know, I didn't open it, I don't want it.'

'Try not to think about it, and when you get another one, tell me okay? No secrets between us.'

'I will tell you if I get another one.'

They spent the rest of the day in Ron's bed together, not caring what anyone thought or said.

The next day Hermione received another gift, and again the next day. This went on for a week until the last letter said that this "V" was now ready to reveal himself. He asked her to meet him in the Library at seven pm tonight. Hermione was freaked out and scared, so she had Ron and Harry go to the Library half an hour early to wait and so they did. By this point, Ron was livid. Ron had ranted to Harry saying things like, 'Who the fuck does this bastard think he is?' and, 'How dare some fucking arrogant bastard try and steal my Hermione?'

But now Ron was in a dark corner of the Library waiting for Hermione and "The Twat". Hermione arrived at ten to seven. She sat at a table and waited. It was the longest ten minutes of her life.

Then, suddenly a young man of about eighteen appeared. He had a crooked nose and thick eyebrows.

It was Viktor Krum.

'Hello, Hermy-own. I am your secret admirer.'

Hermione was shocked and Ron was livid beyond words.

'Viktor Krum?'

'Yes.'

'I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend.'

'I know, but I had to see you and tell you that I really like you.'

'You don't even know me.'

'You are smart and pretty, and I want to know more.'

'I'm very flattered. But as I said earlier, I have a boyfriend.'

'He cannot give you what I can.'

'All I want is him and his heart. I get that every single day. I'm completely in love with him.'

'How can you be in love? You are only fifteen –'

'Yes, my girlfriend is fifteen. You are eighteen, and that makes you too old for her,' said Ron cutting him off as he stepped from out of the shadows.

'You!' exclaimed Krum.

'Me: Hermione's boyfriend. The one she loves. End of story.'

'Please, Herm-own-ninny, I want you to be mine.'

'No, I love Ron and only Ron,' said Hermione fervently.

'But I gave you gifts. I wrote to you …' said Krum desperately.

'You stalked and scared a fifteen year old girl, Krum. I want you to leave her alone,' said Ron.

'I-I can't. She's amazing …'

'I know she is. I tell her all the time. You are _too old_. You are trying it on with an _underage_ girl. That makes you a _paedophile_, Krum!' said Ron.

'How dare you!'

'Tell me, how do you think people will react when they find out you have a thing for underage girls?'

Krum slumped sadly, but said, 'I only like Herm-own-ninny.'

'Her-my-oh-nee, that's how you say it. Look, here are all the gifts. Leave now while you still have some dignity,' said Ron as he held out a bag full of gifts and letters. Krum took the bag and left.

Ron then pulled Hermione into a hug as Harry slipped out the Library.

'Blimey, Hermione, I don't know what I would do if you left me for someone else.'

'I would never leave you. I love you more than anything in the world.'

'More than books and Crookshanks?' he asked smiling.

'Yes, Ron. Besides, why would I leave the boy who burped up slugs for me? Why would I leave the boy who almost single-handedly cleared Sirius' name? And why would I leave the boy who licked me into bliss fifteen times on my birthday and another seven times after the Yule Ball?'

'Bloody hell, love, let's get out of here so I can do it some more?'

So they went to the Room of Requirement and Ron did just that for the next hour before going back to Gryffindor Tower and Ron's bed.

In the build up to Valentine's Day, Hermione told Ron that he did not have to do anything too elaborate or buy her anything expensive. But Ron gave her a box of Honeyduke's chocolates and a handmade card. They spent the evening on Ron's bed eating the chocolates and snogging before going to sleep.


	25. The Second Task

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Second Task

It was the eve of the Second Task and the trio were sitting around the fire in the Common Room when Neville approached them.

'Harry, I've got you the Gillyweed. You just eat it before you jump into the lake. It should last an hour. Anyway, I'm off to bed, goodnight.'

'All right, thanks, Neville.'

Harry looked at the slimy green leaves and thought they looked disgusting. But, before he could say anything, Fred and George walked over to them having just come in for the night.

'Alright, you three?' said Fred.

'Yeah,' said Harry slowly, wondering if the twins were up to something.

'Hey, Ron, Professor McGonagall is looking for you. She looked a bit grim, though,' said George.

'Why? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?' said Ron.

'Of course not, but you had better go and find out what she wants. Go on, I'll wait up for you,' said Hermione.

As Ron left, Harry and Hermione watched him walk away with his hands in his pockets.

'You two still going strong?' asked Fred.

'Yes, we are, and before you two get it into your heads to prank him, I'll hex your bits off,' replied Hermione.

Even Fred and George weren't stupid enough to annoy Hermione to the point where their body parts were in danger of being removed and backed away slowly.

Eventually Harry went to bed and Hermione lay down on the couch to wait for Ron before falling asleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke to find that she was still on the couch. She quickly realised there was no blanket over her and assumed Ron did not see her. So she went up to the boy's dorm to wake him, but when she got to his bed, she noticed it had not been slept in. Hermione decided that Ron might have gone down to breakfast and so she left the Tower, but three steps outside she almost bumped into Professor McGonagall.

'Professor McGonagall, have you seen Ron, this morning?'

'I think you had better follow me, Miss Granger,' she replied.

Hermione followed the Deputy Head into the nearest classroom and was invited to sit.

'Miss Granger, Mr Weasley is currently at the bottom of the lake. Now, don't worry, he will be perfectly all right. The Headmaster would not allow anything to happen to him.'

'But I waited up for him! He was supposed to come back! If anything happens to him …' said Hermione.

'Miss Granger, would you please calm yourself?'

'Calm myself? Professor, I'm sorry, but has anyone ever told you that the person you love more than anything is at the bottom of a lake? I have to go.' Hermione left before the professor could say another word and went back to Gryffindor Tower to wake Harry.

When she got there, she walked over to his bed.

'Harry, wake up.'

'No, too early,' he murmured sleepily.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!'

'Hermione!' said Harry irritated, 'What's your problem? Ron's bed is over there!'

'I know perfectly well where Ron's bed is, thank you very much! _You_ need to get your _arse_ out of bed and get ready!'

'Hermione, it's still early.'

'Harry, Ron is at the bottom of the lake waiting for you to retrieve him!'

'What? Why?'

'He's what you'll sorely miss, you idiot!'

'Oh, bloody hell. I'm getting up, I need to get ready.'

Hermione left and waited for him in the Common Room. When Harry appeared, she practically dragged him to the Great Hall for breakfast, before they made their way to the lake's edge.

The other three Champions looked nervous, but no-one more so than Hermione, Harry noticed.

Hermione, meanwhile, took her seat next to Sirius and Remus.

'Alright, Hermione?' asked Sirius, 'Where's Ron?'

'He's in the bloody lake. He is what Harry will sorely miss.'

'Oh, shit, sorry, Hermione, I didn't know. But I do know Harry won't let you or us down.'

Sirius and Hermione swapped seats so she was in between the two marauders, Sirius did this knowing Remus would do a better job at keeping Hermione calm than him.

Once the task had begun, Hermione's anxiousness became more pronounced as she watched and waited for Harry to resurface. For Hermione it was all taking too long, she was shaking with worry, not only for Ron, but for Harry, too. What obstacles were in his way?

There was a chiming noise. The hour was up. Tears were flowing from Hermione's eyes and could no longer watch as Cedric Diggory resurfaced with Cho Chang. Krum was next with his broomstick. Sirius was also starting to worry now, too.

Then suddenly there were Harry and Ron, but they were not alone. A small girl was with them, but Hermione left the stands not knowing or caring why the girl was with them. She grabbed a towel and as Ron was pulled out of the water and sat down, she pushed past Percy Weasley to get to him. When she did, she flung the towel around his shoulders and hugged him for all she was worth, not caring that he was soaking her by accident. She felt him shivering from cold, she felt his arms go around her, and in that moment, Hermione's world had righted itself. They were pulled apart briefly so Madam Pomfrey could give Ron a potion to stop his shivering, but they were quickly wrapped around one another once more.

Neither of them heard nor cared about the judges' decision or the score. All that mattered in that moment for Ron and Hermione was each other. Besides, Harry would tell them what happened later.


	26. Ron's Birthday

Chapter Twenty-Six: Ron's Birthday

In the aftermath of the Second Task, everyone knew that Harry was tied with Cedric for first place, having been marked high for rescuing the other hostage, who was Fleur Delacour's sister, Gabrielle.

Hermione had forgiven Harry for worrying her and the two were getting on again, so much so that Hermione helped him to finish his Potions essay.

Today was Ron's fifteenth birthday, and Hermione was determined to make it special. She had already told Ron to book the boy's dorm like he had done for her birthday and he had obliged.

Ron's gifts this year were a new Cannons shirt from Harry, a jumper and fudge from his parents, a box of stink pellets from the twins, and from Sirius, a Firebolt.

Ron had been speechless as he had received a Firebolt of his own. He immediately borrowed Harry's enchanted mirror and thanked Sirius most profusely, but Sirius waved away Ron's words of thanks, and told him he deserved it for helping to clear his name. Unfortunately, it was a school day, but at lunch, Ron ran back up to the dorm, grabbed the new broomstick and took it for a fly.

It was incredible as the broomstick responded to the slightest of touches or movement. He flew around the grounds going as fast as he could, before asking Hermione if she would fly with him. She did so on the proviso that he not fly too fast or too high. Ron complied, and both of them enjoyed a slow, romantic flight around the grounds, before landing to eat lunch outside that had been brought by Ginny and the twins.

It was now the evening and lessons for the day were over. Ron and Hermione were skipping dinner and going up to the boy's dorm. When they got there, Dobby was waiting for them with a table set for dinner.

As they sat down, Ron said, 'You got Dobby to arrange this?'

'I did, when he found out it was for you, he was pleased to help and in return I bought him some wool so he can knit his own socks.'

'I love you, Hermione.'

'I love you too, Ron.'

Their dinner was organised the same way that the dinner on her birthday was. Telling the enchanted plates what food they wanted as they sipped Butterbeer as they ate. Ron could not take his eyes off of Hermione. She just seemed to become more beautiful each day. When he told her this, she blushed and said 'Thank you.'

When the meal was finished, the table vanished and Hermione led Ron over to his bed. They lay down and began to kiss one another, but Hermione pulled away.

She said, 'Tonight is your night, Ron. Tonight, your command is my wish.'

Ron swallowed and said, 'Really?'

'Yes, Ron.'

'All right, um, can I see you, um, naked?'

Hermione anticipated pretty much anything Ron might ask of her. She knew she was not ready to go all the way, and she told Ron this. Ron said that that was fine and Hermione agreed to his request.

She began to remove her jumper, but Ron stopped her.

'Hermione, can I unwrap my own gift?'

'Oh. Um, okay.'

Ron began by pulling her jumper over head. He then loosened her tie, before that too, was pulled off. He then started to unbutton her white shirt, slowly revealing more flesh and her bra. With all the buttons undone, he pushed the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, landing on the floor. Hermione toed off her shoes as Ron knelt down to slide her knee socks off. He then unfastened and unzipped her grey skirt and dropped it so it pooled around her ankles. Hermione stepped out and Ron scooped her up and laid her down on the bed, before getting on top of her to kiss her. The kissing was passionate and deep as felt Ron's tongue invade her mouth. His lips left hers so he could kiss her neck. He knew she loved it when he kissed her neck. She moaned as he moved to her collarbone. Then her arms in turn, before he kissed her upper chest. He had never kissed her here before, but he was getting all the right reactions from her. His hands went behind her back to unfasten her bra and she sat up as he kissed her. He managed to unclasp the bra with only a little difficulty, but his hands were on her shoulder pushing the straps down as his eyes met hers, looking for signs that she was no longer willing to let this continue. He saw no signs, but as pulled her bra off her arms, her hands covered her breasts.

'Don't, Hermione. You're absolutely gorgeous, please, you don't have to hide from me anymore,' he said gently. Ron took her wrists gently and pulled her arms away.

'Beautiful, Hermione, can I touch them?'

She nodded.

'Oh, Ron!' she moaned as he gently took her breasts in his hands before running his thumbs over her nipples and then he began to kiss and lick her breasts all over making her moan in pleasure again.

Ron did it again a few more times before switching around. He manoeuvred himself down the bed as he began to kiss her abdomen. He was becoming harder and she was becoming wetter. He removed his hands from her to pull her off her knickers. As he did that, he began to kiss down her legs, before the last stitch of clothing was gone.

He looked at her in awe and said, 'You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I think myself the luckiest bloke in the world that you chose me, Hermione, I love you.'

'I love you too, so much,' she said tearfully.

Ron reached up and wiped away her tears with a gentle thumb. He then kissed his way up her legs murmuring, 'Sexy-legs.'

Ron then began to lick her into bliss.

'Oh … Ron … so good … love you … love it when you lick me …' she whimpered before he added his fingers to push her over the edge.

'OH, GOD … YES, RON … YES … OH, FUCK … YES … OH MY GOD … YES … I'M CUMMING … OH, FUCK, ROOONNN!' Hermione shrieked as she came hard, while Ron watched and felt her and at the same time lapped up her deliciousness.

Hearing her swear was so fucking sexy, it just turned him on even more. He stopped to give her a breather and moved up the bed to lie next to her. She rolled to lie in his arms and so he stroked her bare back and got a look at her bare arse, too. He could swear she purred as he stroked her.

Hermione had come down from her high and guessed Ron had to be aroused, so she said, 'May I return the favour, Ron?'

'Are you sure, Hermione?' he asked gently, 'you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with.'

'I am sure, I want to, Ron,' she told him strongly.

'Okay, do whatever you want to, Hermione, but nothing more …' he said.

Hermione then kissed her way down his body. His muscly arms and his solid chest before took him in hand.

'Mm. Hermione …'

Hearing his appreciation gave her the courage to take him in her mouth.

The feel of her warm and wonderful mouth around his cock felt fucking incredible. The trouble was that he was not going to last and he did not to blow his load into her mouth. He would try his best to hold himself until she could pull away. He put his hand in her lovely, soft hair and stroked it gently.

'Hermione …' he said huskily as she moved up and down his rock hard cock as best she could. She could not fit him all in her mouth and she used her tongue to drive him crazy.

'Hermione … gonna cum …' he said weakly trying to warn her.

She knew why he was warning her so she pulled her mouth away and finished him off using her hand to make him growl her name as he came once again all over her hand, his leg and the bedspread. However, instead of using his wand to clean her hand and his leg, she licked his seed off of her hand and his leg before using her wand to clean the bedspread.

'Mm, you taste … nice,' she said.

But Ron said, 'Bloody hell. That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Thank you so much, Hermione.'

She moved back up to him and kissed him deeply as they could taste one another on their lips.

'I love you so fucking much, Hermione. Please, stay with me tonight?'

'I love you too, Ron. I will stay with you. I would stay with you every night, if I could.'

She then stood up and took out of her bag a night gown and clean pair of knickers before stuffing her uniform into her beg and sliding it under his bed. Ron watched as she put on her night gown and knickers and said, 'Wow, it's almost as sexy watching you put on clothes as it is taking them off, but not as sexy as you swearing like you did earlier. That was fucking hot.'

Hermione went red at this and shushed him as Ron cleaned himself up and got changed into his pyjamas, which consisted of his just his pyjama bottoms. Hermione undid the privacy and locking Charms before getting into bed with Ron. They shared one more intense kiss before going to sleep in each other's arms.

But just as they closed their eyes, Ron said, 'By the way, Hermione, you've got a nice arse.'

She gave him a playful swat as they both fell asleep.


	27. The Third Task

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Third Task

The last few weeks had been a real roller-coaster. Ron and Hermione had only been bystanders for recent events. Whilst Harry had been at a discussion for the third task, Barty Crouch had reappeared and promptly vanished when Harry was having a 'Stay Away From Hermione or Ron Will Pummel You,' talk with Krum. He had left Krum alone with Crouch, but by the time he had returned, Krum had been Stunned and Crouch gone. A not so cheerful mirror call with Sirius, left them in no doubt that there was definitely someone dangerous at Hogwarts and Sirius had begged the three of them to watch their backs. He told them to prepare for the maze by practicing Stunning and Disarming. Hermione had found a useful spell called the Four-Point Spell which was useful for finding your way. They had also seen some unusual things along the way, such as Draco Malfoy talking into his hand, as well as Fred and George acting oddly. Harry had thought it might be a walkie-talkie, but Hermione gave a typical Hogwarts, A History lecture by stating that muggle technology won't work because of all the magic in the air.

Harry also told them about another dream he had during Divination and a subsequent talk with Dumbledore. Also the things he had seen in the Pensieve. Harry had asked Snape about what he had heard about him. Snape told him it was a mistake, but without being specific. Harry continued to prepare as much as possible for the Third Task. Harry actually found that he was looking forward to it as Sirius would be coming to watch and cheer him on.

Unfortunately, Rita Skeeter had struck again. This time she had written a story proclaiming that Harry was "Disturbed and Dangerous". Harry, however, shrugged it off. Not caring that Skeeter was going for a new approach. Hermione, however, seemed to be reading between lines, wondering how Skeeter had witnessed Harry collapse in Divination. But then she had a brainwave. She then leapt up and went to the Library. All three of them had been wondering how she was getting interviews with Slytherins and exclusives during the Tri-Wizard Tournament while she not supposed to be coming into the school or the grounds.

When Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall they saw that Harry was standing with Sirius, Bill and Mrs Weasley. They had obviously come to cheer on Harry, too. After an embarrassing conversation topic from Mrs Weasley about her late night trysts with Mr Weasley and Bill changing the subject at the speed of light, it was now time for the final preparations. The trio went change out of their school robes and into more casual attire, but in Harry's case, his Champion's Robes.

Ron, Hermione, Bill and Mrs Weasley took their seats in the stands. Ron made sure to save Sirius a seat as Sirius was walking Harry to the maze entrance.

Dumbledore announced the scores and the order of which the Champions will enter the maze. Harry and Cedric first, followed by Krum, and finally Fleur Delacour.

Sirius gave a Harry a hug and told him to be careful, and also that he was proud of him. Then after wishing Harry good luck one more time, the Task began as Harry entered the maze. Sirius took his seat next to Ron as Remus arrived slightly late. They quickly made room for him as they waited for the final result. The Champion who found the Tri-Wizard Cup and touched it first would be declared the winner. Only Professor Moody knew of its location as he had hidden it.

They waited.

More waiting as the crowd grew even more apprehensive.

Then they saw red sparks. Someone had withdrawn. It was Krum and Fleur together. That left Harry and Cedric. It was going to be a Hogwarts' victory, either way.

They waited once more.

Then there was a flash.

'Any ideas what that was?' whispered Ron to Hermione, who shook her head.

They waited, and waited, and waited.

Then there was another flash.

Harry was there. He was clutching the Tri-Wizard Cup and a body.

Cedric Diggory was dead.

'Voldemort's back! He's back!' cried Harry.

Ron and Hermione could not believe what had happened as pandemonium broke out.

Fudge's cries of 'Diggory's dead!' and 'He's dead!' certainly did nothing to calm the situation.

Ron looked across at Cho Chang. She had collapsed in floods of tears, Ron shuddered as he thought about what she must be going through and he pulled Hermione closer to him. Sirius meanwhile, was trying to fight his way through the crowd to get to Harry.

But Harry was gone.

Ron and Hermione made their way out of the stands, but were impeded by several people and decided to wait. They watched as Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape quickly left the scene in order to find Harry.

Ron, Hermione, Bill and Mrs Weasley decided to go to the Hospital Wing and wait. Harry was bound to end up there as they had all seen him collapse when he appeared.

Once more, Ron and Hermione were waiting for news of their friend.

Ron sat down on a chair and Hermione sat on his lap. Bill was pacing and Mrs Weasley was trembling. Eventually Bill noticed and brought his mother into hug to calm her down.

Now, they were all waiting – again.


	28. Foolish Fudge

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Foolish Fudge

Harry had been back in the Hospital Wing for ten minutes. Sirius and Remus had helped him change into pyjamas and had been given a potion for dreamless sleep.

Ron and Hermione had been the most relieved when Harry had come into the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore had told them all not to question Harry until he was ready to answer. Preferably after a good night's sleep.

There was a loud shouting match going on upstairs.

'They're going to wake him if they don't shut up,' said Mrs Weasley.

The door to the Hospital Wing flew open and in strode Fudge who was rowing with Professor McGonagall. Then Dumbledore asked why Professor McGonagall was no longer standing guard over the man who had been posing as Alastor Moody all year.

'There's no need to stand guard over him anymore, the Minister has seen to that!' she replied angrily.

Fudge had the impostor receive the Dementor's Kiss as he felt his personal safety was at risk, despite the impostor being Wandless and tied to a chair. Dumbledore protested that the impostor, Barty Crouch JR, could no longer give testimony. Fudge blustered that he was mad, and no loss. Dumbledore was also not allowing Fudge to question Harry. It was obvious that Fudge did not want to believe that Voldemort has returned. Not wanting to believe the word of a boy who had "Been having funny turns, and is a Parselmouth".

Sirius was getting angrier as Fudge began to call Harry a liar.

'Don't you dare call my godson a liar, Fudge-packer!' said Sirius.

'I beg your pardon?' said Fudge.

'You heard me! You're a coward too weak and too thick for this fight and you are looking for a way out! Pretending everything's lovely and hoping the problem will go away is not the way to lead, you stupid little twat!' replied Sirius angrily.

'You're sacked! You will never work for the Ministry again!'

'Stick it up your arse! I don't need the money! What I need, and Wizarding Britain needs is a leader with some bollocks and brains to fight Voldemort! You have neither, so step aside for someone who does! For fuck's sake, Harry can provide you with a memory of what happened tonight!'

'I will not step aside as he's not back. He can't be!' Fudge said stubbornly.

'You can't prove somebody is dead without a body! Voldemort's body was never found at Godric's Hollow, was it?'

'No! I refuse to listen to any more! Black, you should think yourself lucky I don't have you arrested.'

'Really, I think you're the one who should be arrested.'

'For what reason, Black, I am the Minister of Magic!' shouted Fudge, angrily.

'You had a man practically murdered tonight. And if Gross Stupidity and Incompetence were a crime, that too.'

'Albus, you and I will have a discussion about how this school is run,' said Fudge, turning to Dumbledore.

'No, you fucking won't, Fudge. Hogwarts is a separate, austere body from the Ministry and you have absolutely no power or jurisdiction here,' said Sirius.

'Oh, you think so?'

'I know so as I am the Head of the School Governors.'

'What!'

'You heard me. I investigated all the School Governors and found almost all of them guilty of stealing school funds and I dismissed them. Fudge, the quicker you wake up and join the rest of us on Planet Earth, and stop reading crap like Rita Skeeter, the easier your life will be. Tell him, Albus.'

'Though I would not use the same colourful language as Sirius, there are some crucial steps you have to take. You should remove the Dementors from Azkaban as they will not remain loyal to you. Send envoys to the Giants. Voldemort will recruit them all like he did last time,' said Dumbledore calmly.

'Are you insane? I'd be voted out of office if I suggested any of these crazy ideas. No, I have heard enough,' said Fudge.

'You will do nothing? You won't inform the people that Voldemort has returned?' said Remus.

'There is nothing to report. There is no evidence to back up this ludicrous claim.'

Fudge then took out a bag of Galleons and deposited it on Harry's bedside table.

'Your winnings, there was supposed to a presentation, but under the circumstances …' said Fudge before he left.

'What a fucking idiot! A total fucking moron!' said Sirius.

Harry had been awake for all of it and listened as Dumbledore began to give orders. He ordered Remus to re-alert the old crowd and told Snape what he had to do without actually saying it. Harry watched as Bill left to go to his father and tell him what has happened. Dumbledore then left the Hospital Wing as Sirius and Mrs Weasley tucked Harry back in to bed. Sirius hugged him before Harry lay back down.

Hermione, meanwhile, had spotted something in the corner of her eye. She moved away from Ron and slowly made her way towards before taking a glass jar from her pocket and slamming it down on the window sill trapping a green beetle. Unfortunately it drew everyone's attention. She smiled a sheepish apology which made everyone turn away and then put the lid on the jar before putting it back in the pocket of her cloak.

Professor McGonagall then told Ron and Hermione that they should return to Gryffindor Tower as it was getting late. They did not yet know all the details, but with one more look at a sleeping Harry, they left the Hospital Wing.


	29. Love Makes The World Go Round

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Love Makes the World Go Round

When Ron and Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower, they sat down by the fire. After sharing a kiss, Hermione said, 'I just have to go upstairs for a minute. Will you wait for me down here?'

'Yeah, of course I will,' he replied.

Ron watched her as she left the room and as she did, the thoughts that rattled through his brain were quick and too many to process right now. He looked up and there was Hermione. She had taken off her cloak and come back down to him, it seemed. She then took her seat next to him again. Ron pulled her close and kissed her again, but after a few minutes, Hermione pulled away.

'Hermione?' said Ron confused.

'Ron, can we go to the Room of Requirement?'

'What, now?'

'Yes, I just want to get out of here. Please, Ron.'

'All right, I'll just nip upstairs and get Harry's invisibility cloak.'

This time it was Hermione's turn to watch Ron leave the Common Room. She did not want to think about anything at all right now. She just wanted Ron to take her away from everything – if only for a few hours. Ron came back with the silvery cloak and together they left the Tower, before Ron threw the cloak over them.

The walk to the Room had taken no time and when they arrived, Hermione stepped from out from under the cloak, she walked past where the door was three times before it appeared. Then, together, they walked inside.

The Room had transformed into an exact replica of Hermione's bedroom. Ron took off the cloak as Hermione walked to what was the window. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace. She turned around and hugged him tightly. Ron returned the pressure as he could feel Hermione trembling.

'I'm scared, Ron. You-Know-Who is back! What if he goes for our families? My parents are muggles, Ron, they wouldn't stand a chance –'

'Shush, Hermione, please. I know, I've thought about it too, and we'll do all we can to protect them, I promise. I love you, Hermione, and your parents, too. I'm scared as well, trust me on that.'

'What do I tell them?'

'I don't know. We can discuss it with my dad, and see what he says, okay?'

'Okay. Thank you, Ron, you always find a way to calm me down, is it any wonder I love you so much?'

'Here I was thinking it was my charm, looks and personality.'

'Oh, yes, those things, too,' she said softly.

'I love you.'

Hermione pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes. She saw so much love in them it was just so beautiful, so without breaking eye contact she said, 'Make love to me, Ron, please.'

Ron gulped and said, 'Hermione, are you sure?'

'Yes, so very sure, I'm ready and I have been for a while. Please, Ron, take me, any way you want. I love you. I'm completely in love with you.'

'Hermione, I love you too, more than anything. I'm completely in love with you, too.'

They started to exchange kisses and removed clothing until they were both naked. Hermione could not take her eyes away from Ron and nor he from her.

'Wait, we need protection …'

'I'll take care of that, Hermione.'

Ron retrieved his wand and pointed it at himself before the tip of his wand turned green.

'Contraceptive Charm,' he said.

'I'm impressed.'

'There's no need to be, honestly. After all, I'm a Weasley and we're famous for two things: Our red hair and our ability to reproduce. This Charm is one hundred per cent effective and lasts for twenty-four hours.'

'Perfect, after all, I don't just want one awkward first time with you. I want to do it as much as possible, giving us plenty of practise and fun. But I do have to ask where you learned that Charm.'

'Every Weasley gets the talk at ten and at eleven we have that Charm drilled into us.'

'Wow, eleven?' she said.

'Yeah, cos that's when we get our wands, however, I'm the only Weasley who got the drill twice.'

'Twice?' said Hermione.

'Yeah, the second time was before third year when I got my new wand.'

'Oh. Right, where were we?'

'I believe I was about to make love to you, unless you've changed your mind?'

'No, I haven't. Please, Ron.'

Ron stepped up to her and began to kiss her again, but as he did so he swept her off her feet and carried her over to the bed. He gently laid her down and then he climbed on top of her, claiming her lips once more. Slowly he made his way down her body; kissing her neck, her breasts. Licking her nipples, and then kissing her flat stomach. He kissed her thighs before putting his mouth where she really wanted it. He licked her into bliss, not once, but twice before she turned the tables. She flipped them onto his back and began kissing him feverishly and returning the favour.

Ron then put Hermione on her back and positioned himself at her entrance.

'Are you sure, you can still change your mind, I know it's going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Hermione, never.'

'Yes, Ron, I know it'll hurt, but I want to.'

Ron pushed his hard member into her as gently as could until he had to use a little more force to break her hymen. He noticed her wince as did this before a tear or two left her eye.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione …' he whispered lovingly, 'are you all right? Do you still want to do this?'

'Yes, Ron, I need you, I'll be fine … just stay still for a minute, I just to get used to you …' Hermione replied as Ron stayed stock still except to kiss her pretty face and soft lips.

'You can move, Ron, just be gentle,' said Hermione.

'Whatever you want, sweet Hermione …' he whispered before he started move.

Slowly the pain was replaced with pleasure as Hermione's whimpers became moans.

'Oh, Ron … oh, yes … you feel so good, my Ron …' she said, 'you can go faster …'

Ron began to move faster but he could feel himself getting closer to his climax.

'Love, I'm going to rub you … I'm too close …' he panted.

'Yes … do it … Ron …' she moaned as she could feel herself getting close, but she was not as close as Ron.

Ron wet his thumb before he started to rub her clit over and over again.

'Oh, God, Ron … yes … rub me … more, please, Ron, give it to me …' Hermione moaned as her pleasure increased and brought her closer to her orgasm as Ron moved faster.

'Oh, God … yes … oh, Ron … yes … I'm Cumming … OH, RON!' she moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her making Ron cum too.

'Hermione!' he growled.

When it was over Ron collapsed on top of her and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs tightly around his waist.

'Was that okay? Am I crushing you?' he asked.

'It was wonderful and no, you aren't crushing me. I like your weight on me,' was Hermione's reply.

'Sorry I couldn't last longer,' he said apologetically.

'It's not your fault, and besides we've got all night and I want everything you have to offer.'

'You want to go again? You're not too sore?' he asked.

'I'll be fine, I just need another minute,' she replied as she felt Ron become hard again.

Ron began kissing her lips passionately before Hermione, using strength she didn't know she possessed, flipped them over so she was on top and began to move up and down to start their second time.

'Ron … oh, God, yes … oh, fuck …' she moaned as she found this position more pleasurable, but when Ron started to meet her thrust for thrust, her pleasure increased so much that was screaming in ecstasy.

'OH … OH … FUCK … YES … RON … OH, MY GOD … FUCK … I'M GOING TO CUM, RON … YES … YES … OH, OH, GOD, ROOOONNNN!' Hermione wailed as a more powerful orgasm wracked her body as Ron came hard again before she collapsed into his waiting his arms and he held her.

'Wow. That was amazing.'

'No shit, that was fucking incredible. Promise me you'll swear like that whenever I fuck you like there's no tomorrow. That was fucking hot.'

'Really?' she asked.

'Yeah, I didn't know you even knew that swear word!' he joked.

'Don't be daft, Ron, I've heard you use it more times than I can count …' she said trying to sound stern but she failed as she giggled.

'So, underneath it all, Hermione, you're really just another naughty girl?'

'Maybe I am,' she said before kissing him passionately.

'Well, naughty girl, perhaps I should punish you, eh?' he said coyly.

'How would you punish me? Would it involve you shagging me again?'

'Eventually but I was thinking of giving your perfect arse a bit of a spanking …' he said as he played with her hair.

Hermione then moved away from Ron, breaking their connection, and bent over a desk in the corner.

'Come and punish me, Ron … come and fuck me, Ron …' she said in a voice that oozed need.

Ron got up and took himself in hand to stroke himself and walked over to her. He then ran his hand down her elegant back, tracing her spine before caressing her arse.

'Perfect …' he whispered lovingly and she heard him as she gave him an electrifying smile.

'Ron, please, do it … punish me …' she pleaded.

'Do you want me to spank you?' he asked.

'Yes … please, Ron.'

Ron gave her a playful swat and she yelped with pleasure.

'Harder …' she said.

Ron swatted her arse a little harder as she yelped again in the same manner.

'More, please, do it as hard as you can,' she told him as she was getting wetter for him.

'Are you sure, love?' he asked, 'I don't want to hurt you.'

'Yes, Ron, I'm sure … please …' she replied.

SMACK!

'Again!' she replied as this time her yelp was in pain rather than pleasure.

SMACK! Ron delivered another hard spank but this time to other cheek so she had a matching pair.

'OW, yes, Ron!' she cried.

'You like that do you?' he asked.

'YES!' she screamed.

So Ron began to spank her arse very hard making Hermione cry out half in pain and half in pleasure as she became, if possible, even wetter.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

'OWWWW!' she cried, 'YES, PLEASE, RON!'

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

'OWWWWWW!' she cried out as she sobbed in pain and pleasure, 'PLEASE, RON, FUCK ME NOW!'

Ron wasted no time in burying his cock into her wet and warm pussy.

'OH, RON … FUCK ME HARD AND FAST!' she demanded.

Ron complied with his girlfriend's request as he pounded into her with vigour and no mercy as she shrieked in pleasure whilst building up towards his own release.

'OH, GOD, RON … YES … SO FUCKING GOOD … FUCK ME, RON!'

Ron then wet his fingertips and began to rub her clit as fucked her.

'OH, FUCK, RON … YES … OH … GOD … FUCK … I'M GOING TO CUM … YES … YES … OH, FUCK, ROOOOONNNNNN!'

Hermione shrieked as the most powerful orgasm wracked her small body causing her to shake and shudder while still feeling Ron cum hard into her with loud growl of her name to the heavens.

When Ron was done he collapsed on top of her so he was lying on top of her pressing her into the desk. He swept the sweaty, but still soft hair aside to kiss on the cheek, below her ear, her neck and her lips.

'Again I say I hope you swear like that when I fuck you senseless, Hermione … so fucking hot,' he said softly into her ear.

Hermione giggled and said, 'I'm sure I'll remember, Ron.'

Ron used what was left of his strength to pull out of her before picking her up bridal style to carry her back to the bed. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair and back.

'Are you all right, Hermione?' he asked lovingly.

'Yes, that was incredible, Ron.'

'I didn't go too far, or hurt you?'

'No, I liked it.'

'Okay. Do you think we should go to sleep?'

'Yes, I'm exhausted. This was wonderful – all of it, Ron. I love you.'

Ron pulled the duvet over them and said before falling asleep, 'I love you too, Hermione. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight,' she said sleepily as she too succumbed to sleep.

When Ron and Hermione awoke the following morning at seven am, both of them felt the need to have a shower and they took one together, Ron washed her hair as she washed him, they made love one more time, before drying themselves and asking the Room for clean clothes and a shrinkable bag for the clothes that had been discarded the previous night.

When they were done, they were both dressed in black. A black shirt and trousers for Ron and a black blouse and knee length skirt for Hermione.

He took her in his arms and said, 'I prefer you in a skirt, that way I can look at your sexy legs, sexy-legs.'

Hermione shook her head at her boyfriend as he picked up the bag with their clothes and shrank it with his wand before tucking it into his pocket. As they left the room, they held hands and walked to the Hospital Wing to see Harry.


	30. The Beginning

Chapter Thirty: The Beginning

When Ron and Hermione arrived in the Hospital Wing, they found Sirius sitting by Harry's bed watching him sleep. They approached Sirius and asked if Harry had slept well, Sirius merely nodded. Hermione decided that Sirius needed breakfast and took him to the Great Hall, leaving Ron with Harry.

Ron took Sirius' seat and watched and waited for his best friend to wake up. Thankfully, he did not have to wait too long as not ten minutes later, Harry was stirring.

'Sirius?' said Harry trying to identify the person by his bedside.

'Hermione's taken him to get some breakfast,' said Ron.

'Ron?' said Harry.

'Yeah,' said Ron in confirmation.

'Okay,' replied Harry.

Ron watched as Harry sat up in his bed.

'I reckon it would be a stupid question if I asked if you're okay, so I'm going to say good morning, mate,' said Ron.

'Morning,' Harry replied.

'Blimey, Sirius turned the air blue last night, didn't he? You'd think he would've tried to curb some of it as there were ladies present.'

'You're joking, right? You swear more than anyone I know!'

'What? I don't fucking swear. No bloody way. I think you must have me confused with someone else, you daft wanker.'

Harry and Ron laughed.

'Thanks for that, I need to laugh or else I might just go bonkers,' said Harry.

'Yeah, I reckon you're right. If you want to talk about what happened then I'm here for you and so is Hermione,' said Ron.

'Really, you want to be friends with a marked man? Even if it could get you and/or Hermione killed?' said Harry.

'What! Of course I do, and so will Hermione. If she heard you say that, it wouldn't be _him_ you have to worry about … besides, you're not getting rid of us that easily, so there, you're stuck with us. Do you not remember what I said when we went to Godric's Hollow? I've got your back and that's final,' said Ron defiantly.

'Ron?'

'Yeah?' he replied.

'Thanks,' said Harry.

'You don't have to thank me and you'll never have to, little brother.'

Ron then watched as Harry picked the bag of Galleons that Fudge had given him the night before. He held the bag out to Ron and said, 'Take it. I don't want it. Do something good with it. Buy Hermione a nice necklace or something.'

'Harry, I can't take that, it's yours.'

'But I don't want or need it. Please, Ron, just take it out of my sight.'

Ron could see that Harry was adamant and so he reluctantly took the bag from him.

Harry watched Ron took a bag out of his pocket and enlarged it. Then put the sack of Galleons inside before shrinking the bag once more and replacing it in his pocket.

'Where did you get the bag?' asked Harry curiously.

'Somewhere where all you have to do is ask,' Ron replied.

'Same place you got the shirt then?'

'Yep,' said Ron.

'Cool,' said Harry.

The two sat there in silence until Hermione and Sirius returned. Hermione sat on Ron's lap as Sirius spoke to Harry.

'Harry, I need to ask you what you want to do. Do you want to stay here 'til the end of term or do you want to go home?'

'Stay, I think.'

'All right, Pup.'

Ron and Hermione were both relieved as Harry had chosen to stay and waited as Harry got dressed and together the four of them left the Hospital Wing. Sirius walked them to Gryffindor Tower and told them he would see them all at King's Cross before departing with a hug for Harry and handshakes for Ron and Hermione.

Luckily the rest of the Gryffindors left Harry alone. The Daily Prophet had reported that Harry had won the Tournament, but had not mentioned Cedric's death at all. Harry wondered what Dumbledore was going to say at the Leaving Feast. He was not sure if he even wanted to go, but his Gryffindor courage won out and he attended. He noticed that Snape was back sitting at the staff table once more, as was Hagrid, and Harry gave him a wave which his biggest friend returned. He also noticed the real Mad-Eye Moody was sitting at the staff table, too. Harry saw him flinch several times as people approached him. The Great Hall was decked out in black in respect of Cedric. Harry took his seat next to Ron.

The trio listened on as Dumbledore gave his speech. He spoke well of Cedric and told the entire Hall that he had been murdered by Voldemort. He told the Hall that the Ministry did not wish him to tell them the truth. Dumbledore also praised Harry for bringing Cedric back to Hogwarts and his family. Harry noticed that the Slytherins showed no support for Dumbledore's words as they left their goblets untouched, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle amongst them.

As they boarded the Hogwarts' Express, Harry could not help but wonder how long he was going to be at Privet Drive and hoped with all his heart it would be a fleeting visit. Just to shoot in and out and then try to spend an ordinary as possible summer with Sirius, Ron and Hermione.

They found a compartment and Harry observed as Ron and Hermione sat together. She was sitting on his lap and Harry was sure that they were even closer and more in love than ever.

Harry told them that he was surprised that Rita Skeeter had not written anything in the Prophet, but Hermione told Harry that Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus and caught her in the Hospital Wing that night. She then showed him the beetle in the jar and Harry could not help but laugh until they were interrupted by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy began rubbing their noses in the fact that The Dark Lord was back and that it would be Mudbloods first, well, Diggory was the first before Harry, Ron and Hermione hexed them, but they were not the only ones to have done so. Fred and George had followed them and then joined in the hexing before aiding Harry and Ron moving the three Slytherins outside claiming that they didn't add much to the décor.

The five of them played a few hands of Exploding Snap before Ron remembered accidentally overhearing them about blackmailing someone and asked who it was. The twins seemed reluctant to tell them but eventually told them that Ludo Bagman had cheated them out of their winnings at the Quidditch World Cup, and not giving them back their original stake. Apparently, he had lost a lot of his fortune gambling and that other people had had difficulty in getting money from him, too. Fred and George then told them that Bagman had put a big bet Harry to win, but he had lost that bet too, stating the Goblins say that Harry drew with Diggory and that Bagman had to run for it after the Third Task. Once the story had been told they resumed their games of Exploding Snap, which took them all the way to King's Cross.

When the train stopped, Harry collected his trunk and left the compartment. Ron noticed that Hermione was waiting for him so he said, 'You go ahead. I'll be with you shortly.'

Hermione left Ron alone with the twins. Ron began to rummage around in his trunk and as he found what he was looking for he said,

'Aha! Here, I want you to take this. It's for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.'

Fred and George shared a glance before turning back to Ron and saying, 'What's this?'

'Well, it looks like a bag of Galleons – a thousand to be exact,' said Ron as though explaining it to a five-year-old.

'Where did you get a thousand Galleons?' asked George.

'You didn't nick it from Harry, did you?' said Fred.

'No, I fucking didn't! He gave it to me, and I'm giving to you.'

'But-but you could – I dunno, buy something nice for Hermione,' said George.

'If I have learnt anything this year, it is that I don't need to be rich and famous for Hermione to love me. So, here, take it.'

Fred took the bag of Galleons from Ron and said, 'We'll pay you back, Ron.'

'I don't want you to pay me back. What I want is no more stupid pranks at mine or Hermione's expense, freebies for Harry, Hermione and myself, and, finally, a percentage of everything you make. No more, no less.'

Fred and George shared a look as though they were having a telepathic conversation, they then turned back to Ron and said, 'Done!' and they shook hands to seal the deal.

Fred put the bag into his trunk and together the three of them joined the rest of them on the Platform.

Ron went over and joined Hermione, who said, 'Are you going to tell me what you and the twins were discussing?'

'Maybe, someday, maybe,' Ron replied as he and Hermione went through the barrier to go home.

_**A/N: Okay, that's it done. Hooray. Like I said at the end of my previous instalment, I hope I haven't butchered a good story. Also, I'd like to say thank you to all my followers and reviewers for all the praise and encouragement they have given me. Is there any chance I can have 52 reviews? Only joking!**_

_**Harry, Ron and Hermione will return.**_


End file.
